De qui est il?
by Linoevan
Summary: Pendant les vacances qui precedent la rentrée en sixieme année, Hermione invite Ron et Harry chez elle. Elle decide de se rendre à une soirée de Sorciers où elle se saoule et couche avec quelqu'un sans savoir son identité! Elle tombe enceinte et passera s
1. Default Chapter

**Salut !**

**Pour ceux qui ont déjà lu cette ptf, ne vous étonnez pas si les chapitres ont un peu changés, je suis en train de tout réécrire, sinon pour les autres j'espère qu'elle vous plaira et laissez moi vos impressions**

Bonne lecture!

Chapitre 1: My immortal

Les rayons brûlants et aveuglants du soleil meurtrissaient les habitants d'un petit village pittoresque du Nord-est de l'Angleterre.

Ceux-ci s'étaient cloîtrés dans leurs maisons de campagne à la recherche d'un peu de pénombre et de fraîcheur.

Rares étaient ceux qui osaient s'aventurer dans les rues du village par une telle chaleur à moins de se rendre au pub du coin où les habitués prenaient plaisir à y jouer aux cartes en buvant des boissons désaltérantes.

Les femmes, quant à elles, préféraient déguster une carafe de thé glacé en papotant de tout et de rien, bien que leurs conversations se portaient le plus souvent sur les derniers ragots croustillants du village.

Le seul endroit où ne filtraient pas les rayons du soleil était l'immense foret de Bowland, où les arbres touffus projetaient leurs ombres menaçantes sur l'unique chemin de terre que peu de villageois fréquentaient.

En effet, la forêt de Bowland était assez connue pour la sorcellerie qui y avait régné en maître, il y a plusieurs siècles de cela. Enfin, ce n'étaient que des légendes….

La jeune fille qui y faisait son jogging matinal n'avait pas peur, elle. Non tout simplement parce qu'elle-même était une sorcière.

Hermione adorait aller courir dans la foret avec pour seul compagnon son Ipod rempli de ses musiques favorites, loin des disputes incessantes de ses parents. Elle avait l'impression d'être coupée du monde, seule au milieu des bois, et cela lui faisait un bien fou.

Pendant ces instants-là elle ne pensait plus à rien. Plus à sa famille, ni même à ses amis, et encore moins à Voldemort qui était revenu maintenant depuis deux ans.

Malgré la chaleur insolente qui régnait même à l'ombre de la grande forêt, Hermione avait couru pendant plus d'une heure, trempant ainsi tout ce qu'elle portait.

Même ses longs cheveux pourtant d'un marron clair semblaient maintenant d'un noir de jais à cause de l'humidité.

Elle s'empara de la serviette autour de son cou pour éponger son visage et sa nuque dégoulinant d'eau.

Arrivant presque à la lisière de la foret, elle s'arrêta pour reprendre son souffle et enlever ses écouteurs avant de suivre le chemin menant à la maison de son enfance.

Même avant d'ouvrir la porte d'entrée, Hermione put entendre les habituelles répliques cinglantes que se lançaient maintenant ses parents presque tous les jours.

Quelques fois, elle s'étonnait même de les voir s'offrir des marques d'affections, bien que rares, après s'être pourtant disputés une bonne partie de la journée.

Elle ne comprendrait jamais comment on pouvait aimer une personne et la détester tout autant.

Inspirant un grand coup, elle tourna la poignée de la porte et s'engouffra dans la maison.

Le brusque changement de température la fit frissonner et profitant du bruit que faisaient ses parents, elle monta les escaliers en douce et partit prendre une bonne douche méritée.

Elle ressortit de la salle de bain une demi-heure plus tard, enroulée dans une serviette moelleuse, au moment où elle entendit une sonnerie venant de sa chambre.

Elle y entra en courant, attrapa son portable et ouvrit le clapet accompagné d'un petit bip sonore.

Le journal d'appel indiquait qu'elle avait eu plusieurs appels en absence ainsi qu'un texto provenant de la même personne, Lena, son amie d'enfance.

Hermione sourit en lisant le texto. Son amie avait réussi à dégoter plusieurs places gratuites pour une grande soirée se déroulant juste avant la rentrée, dans l'un des pubs les plus prisés de Londres et comptait bien s'y rendre en emmenant Hermione de gré ou de force.

Elle allait la rappeler quand son regard dériva sur une enveloppe de couleur crème posée sur son bureau.

Mince, j'ai faillis oublier ! pensa t-elle en s'emparant de ladite enveloppe.

'_Salut Mione !_

_J'espère que tout va bien chez toi. Ici, c'est pas terrible, Harry est arrivé il y a deux jours mais il n'a pas trop le moral après ce qui est arrivé à … enfin tu sais quoi._

_Maman est toujours sur le qui-vive, Papa n'est jamais la, et enfin Ginny passe ses après-midi en ville. Si on reste ici, je crois que je vais déprimer. Et puis Harry a besoin de changer d'air._

_Ca te dirait qu'on vienne passer le reste des vacances chez toi ?_

_Réponds-moi vite !_

_Bisous,_

_Ron'_

Quand elle avait reçu la lettre de Ron, son cœur avait fait un bond. Elle serait heureuse d'avoir de la compagnie et avait demandé la permission à ses parents le soir même profitant d'une soirée relativement calme.

Mais maintenant qu'ils allaient arriver d'un moment à l'autre, Hermione se demandait si elle n'avait pas fait une erreur en acceptant qu'ils viennent chez elle.

Ce n'est pas qu'elle ne les aimait pas, bien au contraire, mais Harry n'était pas au plus haut de sa forme après la perte qu'il avait du affronter et les gaffes de Ron n'arrangerait pas les choses. De plus, il rendait Hermione assez mal à l'aise à la fixer de plus en plus souvent.

Et puis après tout, cela faisait à peine plus d'un mois que Harry avait perdu Sirius et son souvenir restait quand même assez vivace dans le cœur du jeune homme.  
Selon Ron, Harry avait connu des jours meilleurs! Bien sûr qu'Harry avait connu des jours meilleurs! Le seul parent qui lui restait mis à part sa tante, qui au passage le haïssait, avait disparu à tout jamais ! Quelques fois, Hermione se posait des questions concernant le peu de logique qu'avait son ami.

Il fallait qu'elle reste positive ! Après tout, il ne leur restait qu'un mois avant de retourner à Poudlard, et de retrouver des personnes qu'ils adoraient et d'autres qu'ils détestaient.

Enfin détester…Hermione se demandait comment réagirait Ron si jamais il venait à apprendre que Ginny était devenue accro à leur pire ennemi, Draco Malefoy en personne.

Elle ne donnait pas cher de la peau de Ginny, ni de celle de Malefoy d'ailleurs, même si lui n'avait rien demandé, il n'empêche que Ron le lui ferait payer quand même.

C'est vrai que le Serpentard avait énormément changé physiquement dans le bon sens, mais moralement ça allait de mal en pis. Ginny s'était entièrement confiée à Hermione après avoir ingurgité une bonne partie d'une bouteille de vodka lors de leur dernière soirée à Poudlard et Hermione était tombée de haut en entendant le nom de celui qui la rendait rêveuse pendant les cours.

Hermione avait aussitôt pensé à un mauvais remake de 'Roméo et Juliette'. Elle se demandait toujours comment Ginny avait pu tomber aussi bas. Non, mais c'était quand même Malefoy ! Un type bourré de défauts et serpentard qui plus est ! Elle se demandait même si il connaissait l'existence du mot 'amour'.

Enfin bon, Ginny faisait ce qu'elle voulait avec sa vie. Cela ne la regardait pas du tout.  
Si elle voulait gâcher sa vie, c'était son problème et non le sien.

Elle avait bien assez de problèmes comme ça, avec Ron qui la collait sans cesse, avec Harry qui se trouvait peut-être en ce moment au bord du suicide et avec ses parents qui étaient sur le point de divorcer. Bon sang, quelle vie de merde !

Elle soupira et commença à se préparer pour accueillir ses amis. Elle stoppa net en entendant des bruits de verres brisés venant du salon.

Hermione alluma sa chaîne hi fi et augmenta le son jusqu'à ce qu'elle n'entende plus rien venant du rez-de-chaussée.

Oui, c'était mieux comme ça.

¤¤¤¤¤¤

Le Magicobus stoppa brusquement sur un petit chemin de terre caillouteux et Ron mit un pied à terre le premier tirant son lourd sac de voyage derrière lui.  
Harry le suivit de prés tandis que Stan lui donnait une petite tape sur l'épaule en signe d'adieu.

Le survivant lui adressa un mince sourire, puis attrapa ses bagages et marcha à côté de Ron vers la grande bâtisse des Granger.

Le Magicobus repartit en trombe, soulevant derrière lui un gros nuage de poussière qui fit éternuer les deux garçons.  
Le rouquin inspira profondément l'air pur de la campagne tout en s'éventant à l'aide de sa main libre avant d'adresser la parole à son ami en le regardant du coin de l'oeil.

-Heureux qu'on soit enfin sorti du Magicobus! Il est maudit cet engin, non? J'espere que c'est ici qu'habite Hermione! On n'aurait pas l'air fin sinon, avec nos affaires de sorciers!  
Pour toute réponse, Ron eut droit à un haussement d'épaules et un grognement.  
Bon, ca ne va pas être facile! Pensa t-il en roulant des yeux.

Il ne fallait pas s'attendre à monts et merveille non plus mais bon, si cela continuait pendant toute la durée du séjour, ça risquait d'être gai !  
Ils pénétrèrent dans l'ombre que la grande maison projetait sur le sol et furent instantanément soulagés par la petite brise d'air qui chatouilla leurs visages.

La porte en bois blanc s'ouvrit sur un homme assez grand qui semblait assez pressé.  
L'homme se présenta comme étant le père d'Hermione et leur indiqua que sa femme se trouvait dans le salon.

-Faîtes comme chez vous, les enfants! Dit-il avec un sourire forcé.  
Harry et Ron lui adressèrent un sourire poli et s'avancèrent vers l'entrée tandis que le père d'Hermione grimpait dans sa voiture, claquait violemment la portière et partait lui aussi dans un nuage de poussière.

Ron leva un sourcil et secoua la tête alors que Harry tentait un regard timide à l'intérieur de la maison.  
La chaleur étouffante de l'été fit place à une fraîcheur bienfaisante quand ils pénétrèrent dans le vestibule d'entrée.

Ron s'éclaircit bruyamment la voix et la mère d'Hermione apparut, interdite, dans l'encadrement de la porte du salon. Elle tenait un ramasse poussière qui contenait quelques morceaux de verres, et ses yeux étaient rouges et humides.  
Elle fronça les sourcils et sursauta quand les Gryffondors se présentèrent.

-Oh, oui bien sûr! Excusez mon impolitesse mais cela m'était complètement sorti de...Enfin bref, j'espère que vous vous plairez bien ici, dans le monde...  
-Moldu!

-Oui, c'est cela! Merci. Enfin comme vous devez être habitué au monde magique, j'espère tout simplement que vous ne serez pas dépaysé pendant ces vacances-ci!  
-Moi, je...j'habitait déjà dans le monde Moldu avec mon oncle et ma tante...Il n'y a que Ron qui habite dans le monde magique, dit Harry en souriant faiblement.

-Oh, d'accord. Répondit-elle en fixant Ron d'un oeil émerveillé. Je ne vais pas vous retenir ici plus longtemps. Vous devez être fatigués de votre voyage. Hermione doit être dans sa chambre. C'est la deuxième porte à droite au deuxième étage...  
Ils la remercièrent et montèrent l'escalier en emportant leurs bagages ainsi que les cages de Hedwige et de Coq.

Ils arrivèrent bientôt devant la porte indiquée. Hermione semblait écouter de la musique assez fort ce qui n'était d'ordinaire pas son genre. Il fronça les sourcils et entra sans frapper, Ron sur ses talons.  
La musique les frappa de plein fouet et les paroles de la chanson figèrent Harry qui laissa tomber brusquement son sac et la cage d'Hedwige.

_I'm so tired of being here  
**Je suis fatigué d'être ici**_

suppressed by all of my childish fears  
**étouffé par toutes mes peurs puériles**

and if you have to leave  
**Et si tu dois partir**

i wish that you would just leave  
**Je souhaites que tu partes simplement**

because your presence still lingers here  
**car ta presence subsiste toujours ici**

it won't leave me alone  
**et cela ne me laissera pas seul**

these wounds won't seem to heal  
**Ces blessures ne semblent pas cicatriser**

this pain is just too real  
**cette souffrance est trop réelle**

there's just too much that time cannot erase  
**Il y a juste trop que le temps ne peut effacer**

Les extraits de paroles qu'Harry put capter semblaient coller parfaitement à sa propre histoire, concernant Sirius, qu'il avait perdu peu de temps auparavant.

Les paroles avaient fait naître en Harry des émotions négatives au plus profond de lui et il serra ses poings, voyant dans son esprit le visage rieur de son parrain décédé quelques mois plus tôt.

Hermione, qui se reposait sur son lit, ouvrit brusquement les yeux, et eut juste le temps de voir son ami quitter la chambre en courant sous le regard ahuri de Ron.  
Celui-ci se ressaisit et lança un regard lourd de reproche à la jeune fille toujours allongée sur son lit.

-Bravo Hermione, pour un accueil, je trouve que celui-ci est particulièrement bien réussi, dit-il sur un ton ironique.

Ron s'élança ensuite à la poursuite du survivant tandis qu'Hermione haussait les sourcils et se levait d'un bond.

-Mais qu'est-ce qui leur prend, bon sang !  
Les vacances ne s'annonçaient pas de tout repos...


	2. Le secret de Mione

Chapitre 2 : Le secret de Mione  
  
Hermione ouvrit lentement la porte vitrée menant à son jardin et la referma derriere elle.   
  
La maison était vide. Sa mére avait du partir faire sa promenade habituelle dans la forêt.   
  
Harry était assis seul, sur un banc de pierre, prés du bassin rempli de poissons exotiques que le pere d'Hermione affectionait tant.  
  
  
  
Il ne sembla même pas remarquer que la jeune fille avait prit place à côté de lui. Elle posa une main affectueuse sur son epaule mais garda le silence.  
  
D'une certaine maniere, elle comprenait sa douleur, sa peine.   
  
Elle ne l'avait jamais dit à personne sauf à son amie d'enfance, mais elle aussi avait du subir la perte d'une personne qu'elle cherissait.  
  
Cela faisait deja dix ans qu'elle avait perdu son petit frere, Lukas, lors d'un accident de voiture.   
  
Il faisait nuit lorsque sa mere, elle et Lukas, alors agé de quatre ans, avaient repris la route dans un brouillard epais.   
  
Sa mere avait vu trop tard la voiture arriver dans l'autre sens et ils avaient quitté la route brusquement. La voiture avait effectué plusieurs tours sur elle-même.   
  
Sa mere et elle s'en étaient sorties avec quelques contusions mais son petit frere n'y avait pas survecu. Sa mere n'avait pas pris la peine de l'attacher convenablement de peur de le "reveiller".   
  
Son pere en avait toujours voulu à sa femme, et c'est depuis cette fatale nuit que tout avait basculé dans leur couple.  
  
Quelque fois, Hermione surprenait son pere la fixer etrangement, comme si il aurait preferé qu'elle meure à la place de Lukas.  
  
Oh, bien sûr, elle se faisait surement des idées, mais elle avait eu de nombreuses fois cette affreuse impression.  
  
Hermione s'était alors investie à fond dans ses etudes et c'était avec une joie immense qu'elle avait reçu sa lettre de Poudlard et avait appris qu'elle était une sorciere.   
  
Elle croyait qu'en étant loin de la maison, elle pourrait enfin enterrer son douloureux passé et enfin vivre pleinement sa vie d'adolescente.   
  
Ce ne fut pas le cas, on ne pouvait pas totalement oublier son passé mais elle avait reussi à le mettre dans un coin de son esprit quand elle avait rencontré Harry et Ron.  
  
Ils lui avaient, en quelque sorte, redonné goût à la vie. Ils remplaçaient un peu à leurs manieres le frere qu'elle avait perdu.   
  
Oh, ils ne prendraient jamais la place de Lukas dans son coeur, ça non, mais elle se sentait heureuse en leur compagnie.   
  
Tout ce qu'ils avaient vecu et affrontés ensemble resterait à jamais gravé dans sa memoire.  
  
Hermione n'avait pas vu Harry se lever et s'assoeir au bord du bassin. Elle reprit ses esprits quand il renifla bruyamment.  
  
La jeune fille se leva à son tour et s'approcha de lui. Elle s'accroupit et le prit doucement contre elle. Harry se retira brusquement et frotta ses yeux rougis.  
  
-Il n'y a pas de honte à ça, Harry. Confie-toi à moi, il faut que tu te soulages. Crois-moi, ca libere, d'en parler à quelqu'un.  
  
-Qu'est-ce que t'en sais? Tu l'as lu dans un de tes livres, comme d'habitude?  
  
Cette reflexion la blessa profondement mais elle soutint son regard tout en essayant de refouler les larmes qui lui montaient aux yeux.  
  
-J'ai vecu exactement la même chose que toi, Harry. Je comprends parfaitement ce que tu ressens. Je ne te l'ai jamais dit, mais j'avais un frere prenommé Lukas. Je l'adorais, tu sais. C'était mes deux yeux. D'ailleurs on était toujours ensemble lui et moi...Et...  
  
Sa voix se cassa et elle dut s'interrompre quelques intants avant de continuer, triturant sans cesse un bout de sa longue robe d'été.   
  
Harry fronça les sourcils, mais il la laissa parler. Hermione, les yeux dans le vague, lui raconta tout. Absolument tout. Son frere, l'accident, l'enterrement, la vie de ses parents qui bascule, la sienne aussi.   
  
La decheance peu à peu, puis ensuite la joie de quitter cette atmosphere chargée de souvenirs et ses cauchemars qui la hantaient chaque nuit. Enfin lui et Ron qui l'avait aidée, sans le savoir, à remonter la pente tout doucement mais surement.   
  
Quand elle eut terminé de devoiler ses sentiments, Harry, sans dire un mot, s'assit à côté d'elle et la ramena contre lui tout en la berçant doucement.  
  
Elle sursauta quand une main se posa sur son epaule alors que Ron s'asseyait de l'autre côté.  
  
-Tu aurais du nous en parler, plus tôt, tu sais. On aurait peut-être pu t'aider, chuchota t-il, la voix un peu enrouée.  
  
Elle lui sourit tendrement, et ils resterent là pendant de longues heures enlacés tous les trois, en discutant de choses intimes et d'autres futiles, jusqu'à ce que le soleil se couche en les baignant de son intense lumiere orangée.   
  
**************************************  
  
Le mois qui les separait de Poudlard defila à toute vitesse. Harry avait un peu reussi à surmonter sa douleur grâce au soutien de ses deux meilleurs amis.   
  
Hermione était à present sereine et restait soulagée de leur avoir ouvert son coeur aprés toute ces années à refouler ses sentiments à propos de la disparition Lukas.   
  
Quant à Ron, eh bien il était pareil à lui même et il avait un peu eclipsé Hermione depuis qu'elle lui avait presentée son amie d'enfance, Lena.  
  
Lena connaissait Mione depuis le jardin d'enfance, et c'était la seule dans son entourage, mis à part ses parents, à savoir qu'elle était une sorciere.   
  
C'était aussi la seule à savoir pour Lukas, et elle remontait toujours le moral d'Hermione quand elle avait un coup de cafard.   
  
En fait, Lena avait un temperament de feu. Elle adorait s'amuser et emmenait Hermione partout avec elle enfin, quand celle-ci n'était pas à Poudlard bien entendu.   
  
En fin de compte, Hermione, Ron et Harry avaient passé presque toutes leurs vacances à se promener dans les rues sinueuses de Londres et les garçons connaissaient maintenant tous les coins et recoins de la ville.  
  
Il était trois heures de l'aprés-midi et les parents d'Hermione étaient sortis.   
  
Ron et Harry regardaient la télé dans le salon. Ron adorait regarder la television et quand ils n'étaient pas de sortie, il passait tout son temps à la regarder avec un reel plaisir.   
  
Les filles quant à elle discutaient de tout et de rien dans la chambre d'Hermione tout en ecoutant la stereo.   
  
-Bon, Mione, tu te decides, oui ou non?  
  
-De quoi tu parles?   
  
-Mais de la soirée, voyons! Une soirée de Sorciers en plus!! Je suis toute excitée deja rien qu'en parler!  
  
  
  
Hermione fit le mour et se laissa tomber mollement sur son lit.   
  
-Je sais pas. J'hesite encore. Demain c'est la derniere soirée que je vais être ici, et j'aurais aimé la passer en compagnie de mes parents.  
  
-Joyeuse perspective! Tu peux être sure qu'ils vont se chamailler comme d'habitude et finalement on la passera toute la soirée enfermés dans ta chambre. Et puis, Harry et Ron ont aussi envie de se divertir!  
  
-Si tu arrives à decoller Ron de la télé, je ferai ce que tu veux ma grande! Ricana Hermione.  
  
-Ca merite reflexion....Mmh, tu pourrais peut-être brancher Harry pour moi??  
  
Hermione partit dans un grand eclat de rire.  
  
-HARRY?? Je croyais que t'avais flaché sur Ron, toi!!!  
  
-Mouais, mais l'autre a de plus beaux yeux. Et sa cicatrice me fait fondre.  
  
Hermione ouvrit de grands yeux.  
  
-QUOI??? Sa cicatrice?!   
  
-Ben, quoi chacun son truc! Repliqua Lenna.  
  
-Ouais, c'est toi qui le dis! Si on y va, il faut que je previenne Ginny avant pour qu'elle nous rejoigne.  
  
-Ginny?  
  
-La soeur de Ron. Elle est trés sympa, tu verras!  
  
-Ok. Mais comment va t-elle venir?  
  
-Ben, par la cheminée, quelle question!  
  
-Oui, j'aurais du m'en douter! Quoi de plus naturel! Dit Lenna sur un ton ironique.  
  
Hermione reprima un fou rire et s'empara d'un morceau de parchemin afin d'ecrire un mot à Ginny. Elle chargea Coq de lui apporter car Hedwige était deja sortie.   
  
Lenna sautilla, heureuse que son amie ait enfin accepté d'y aller, et augmenta considerablement le volume de la stereo.  
  
Hermione la rejoignit en riant aux eclats et elles danserent au rythme de la chanson.  
  
-On va s'eclater, ma puce!!   
  
iBaby, can't you see Bébé ne voit tu pas   
  
I'm calling Je t'appelles  
  
A guy like you un mec comme toi  
  
Should wear a warning devrait etre rechecher   
  
It's dangerous c'est dangeureux   
  
I'm falling Ca me fait craquer  
  
There's no escape Il n'y a pas d'issue  
  
I can't wait J'peut pas attendre  
  
I need a hit J'ai besoin de me booster  
  
Baby, give me it Bébé, donne-moi ça  
  
You're dangerous T'es dangereux  
  
I'm loving it J'adore ça  
  
Too high Cette nuit  
  
Can't come down Ne calmera pas mon besoin  
  
Losing my head Je perds la tête  
  
Spinning 'round and 'round Elle tourne autour, autour  
  
Do you feel me now Est-ce que tu fait attention à moi maintenant?  
  
With a taste of your lips I'm on a ride Avec le goût de tes levres j'suis dans les vappes  
  
Your toxic tongue slipping on mine Ta langue toxique m'endort  
  
With a taste of a poison paradise Avec le goût du poison paradisiaque  
  
I'm addicted to you Je suis intoxiquée par toi  
  
Don't you know that you're toxic Ne vois-tu pas que t'est toxique?  
  
And I love what you do Et j'adore ce que tu fait  
  
Don't you know that you're toxic Ne vois-tu pas que t'est toxique?i/ 


	3. Breathe on me

Coucou! Voici le chapitre 3 qui porte sur la fameuse soirée où Mione rencontre LE pere de son enfant!lol! J'y ai inclut trois chansons. Il y a 'Truly, Madly, Deeply' de Savage Garden; 'Superstar' de Jamelia et enfin 'Breathe on me' de Britney Spears (celle-ci est la n° 4 de In the Zone) et elle colle parfaitement au moment prevu par rapport aux paroles et à la musique...Ecoutez-là, vous verrez!!  
  
Un ENORME merci pour vos adorables reviews qui m-ont fait enormement plaisir!!  
  
Gros bisous à tous,  
  
Voilà,  
  
Bonne lecture!!  
  
Mione1802  
  
Chapitre 3 : Breathe on Me   
  
-Bon, les filles vous avez terminé ou quoi? S'impatienta Harry.  
  
-On arrive!!!  
  
Ron retourna devant la television et Harry roula des yeux, persuadé qu'elles en avaient encore pour quelques heures. Mais, non, il s'était trompé.  
  
Ginny sortit la premiere, tout à fait excitée par la perspective de cette sortie. Harry ricana devant sa tenue pour le moins originale.   
  
Ginny portait un chemisier blanc assez moulant, avec une cravate ecossaise dont le noeud était coulant. Elle avait deboutonné le haut de son chemisier qui laissait voir la naissance de sa poitrine.  
  
Elle avait reveti une jupe assez courte ecossaise, avec des bas en resille qui lui arrivaient en bas des genoux et des bottines en daim noir.  
  
Elle avait appliqué un peu de gel sur ses cheveux pour leur donner un aspect brillant, et quelques meches dorées s'eparpillaient un peu partout dans sa chevelure.  
  
Lena la suivit et fit un grand sourire à Harry en arrangeant ses cheveux courts dorés.  
  
Lena, quant à elle, avait mis une jupe courte en cuir noir, des collants qui lui montaient aux genoux en lycra noir et de longues bottes en cuir noir.   
  
Quant au haut, elle avait mis un chemisier rouge sang ouvert sur un debardeur sans bretelles, noir lui aussi.  
  
Elle appela Hermione et lança un clin d'oeil à Harry avant de descendre l'escalier pour rejoindre Ginny et Ron.  
  
Harry entendit Ron s'extasier sur la tenue de Lena tandis qu'Hermione sortait à son tour de la chambre.  
  
Harry agrandit les yeux en voyant sa meilleure amie. Il la trouvait encore plus jolie qu'au bal de leur quatrieme année.  
  
Elle portait un pantalon taille basse noir et un chemisier blanc brillant sous un corset serrant de couleur sombre.  
  
Elle aussi avait deboutonné le haut de son chemisier qui laissait voir son bronzage parfait.  
  
Hermione avait étalé un peu de paillette sur sa peau et sur ses cheveux lesquels lui arrivaient au milieu du dos, completement lisses.  
  
Elle avait fait des meches d'un rouge profond, et ses yeux, eh bien ses yeux n'étaient pas comme d'habitude.  
  
Harry fronça les sourcils en se rapprochant un peu plus de la jeune fille. Elle avait mis des lentilles d'un bleu pur. Si on regardait de plus prés, on pouvait apercevoir quelques nuances de rouge sous formes de paillettes.  
  
Harry secoua la tête et examina son amie de haut en bas en lui disant qu'elle était trés belle.  
  
Hermione se racla bruyamment la gorge en voyant le regard de son meilleur ami s'attarder sur son decolleté.  
  
Le visage du survivant prit une violente couleur cramoisie et il baissa les yeux d'un air gêné.  
  
Il est tellement mignon quand il rougit, pensa Hermione en souriant interieurement tandis qu'ils descendirent l'escalier pour se rendre dans le salon où se trouvait les autres prêts à partir.  
  
Ron leur adressa un grand sourire.  
  
-Eh bien, les filles vous avez fait fort aujourd'hui! Vous êtes splendides!Non, vraiment!  
  
-Merci! Fit Lena. Mais on a été aidé par la magie! On a triché, nous avons utilisé des charmes.  
  
-Des sorts?? Mais on n'a pas le droit d'utiliser la magie hors de l'ecole!!  
  
-Mais non, il n'y a aucun danger! J'ai volé la baguette de Charlie! S'exclama Ginny.  
  
-Quoi??!!! Cria Ron, en arrondissant les yeux de stupeur.  
  
-Non, il me l'a pretée mais c'était plus drôle de dire que je l'avais volée! Dit Ginny avec un petit sourire.  
  
Ron et Harry secouerent la tête en levant les yeux.  
  
-Vous n'êtes pas mal non plus, vous deux! Ronronna Lena.  
  
Les deux garçons se regarderent en souriant d'un air satisfait, façon Malefoy.  
  
Ron portait un pantalon noir et une veste de cuir ouverte sur un T-Shirt moulant rouge. Il s'accordait bien avec Lena sur ce point.  
  
Harry avait lui, un baggy de couleur noir (eh, oui, j'adore le noir!lol), avec un maillot serrant   
  
vert qui faisait ressortir la couleur de ses yeux. Il portait aussi un bonnet sombre qui laissait depasser quelques meches de ses cheveux mi-longs.  
  
-Bon, on y va comment? Demanda Ron.  
  
-A pied, c'est à dix minutes d'ici, d'aprés le papier, fit Hermione en sortant un morceau de parchemin usé de son sac.  
  
Ils sortirent de la maison en prenant soin de bien fermer derriere eux, car les parents d'Hermione étaient finalement sortis.  
  
Aprés avoir parcourut quelques kilometres, ils arriverent bientôt devant une lourde porte en fer comportant un trou rectangulaire d'où une paire d'yeux les surveillait.  
  
-Bonsoir, commença Hermione d'une voix timide. Nous avons été invités à la soirée qui se tient ici même, Monsieur. Des amis à moi m'ont donné une invitation.  
  
-Montrez-la moi, dit-il d'une voix bourrue.  
  
Ginny leva les yeux au ciel en pietinant tandis qu'Hermione ressortait encore une fois le morceau de parchemin.  
  
-C'est bon, vous pouvez entrer.  
  
L'homme leur ouvrit la porte pour qu'ils puissent se glisser par l'interstice.   
  
La musique rythmée leur vrilla les tympans et ils penetrerent dans une immense salle enfumée où des centaines de personnes avaient deja commencé la soirée.  
  
L'homme leur barra le passage et leur donna à chacun un costume different.  
  
-Vous devrez les mettre à minuit, c'est compris!  
  
-Ok, c'est bon, dit Harry en prenant le sien.  
  
Lena sautilla de joie. Elles adoraient les soirées costumées et c'était la premiere fois qu'elle se trouvait dans une piece entourée de sorciers.  
  
Lena voulut entrainer Hermione sur la piste de danse mais celle-ci secoua la tête et lui montra la bar d'un geste de la main.  
  
Harry et Ron suivirent Lena tandis que Ginny et Mione allerent commander à boire.  
  
Une jeune femme leur servit du whisky pur feu(Gin avait forcé hermione qui s'était laissé tenter) et elles commencerent à boire à petites gorgées en regardant autour d'elle.  
  
-Salut, ma belle! Tu danses?  
  
Hermione rit et tourna la tête mais elle arrêta vite de rire quand elle reconnut la personne devant elle.  
  
-Ravale tes paroles niaiseuses, Malefoy.   
  
-Quoi?! Granger??!! S'exclama Draco, les yeux ronds.  
  
Ginny lui adressa un sourire aguicheur.  
  
-Je veux bien danser, moi, si tu veux, proposa t-elle d'une voix suave.  
  
Draco la fixa, l'air moqueur, et la regarda de haut en bas.  
  
-Toi la rouquine, va voir ailleurs si j'y suis, compris?!  
  
Ginny ouvrit la bouche tandis que ses yeux se remplissaient de larmes de honte et s'enfuit en bousculant quelques personnes.  
  
Hermione suivit Ginny des yeux, et Malefoy n'était plus là quand elle se retourna.  
  
Harry vint la chercher et elle se laissa faire. Ils danserent pendant une bonne heure sans que Ginny ne reapparaisse. Ron collait Lena de plus en plus et ils se dirigerent vers le bar où il burent du whisky pur-feu. (Pour une fois que Ron pouvait en boire, il n'allait certainement pas refuser!!!).  
  
Une nouvelle chanson debuta, c'était un slow et Harry fit mine de rejoindre Ron mais Hermione lui attrapa la main et vint se lover contre lui.  
  
Harry sourit puis il entoura sa taille de ses bras et ils commencerent à danser doucement.  
  
I'll be your dream  
  
Je serai ton rêve  
  
I'll be your wish, i'll be your fantasy  
  
Je serai ton souhait, je serai ton fantasme  
  
I'll be your hope, i'll be your love  
  
Je serai ton espoir, je serai ton amour  
  
Be everything that you need  
  
Être tout ce dont tu as besoin  
  
I'll love you more with every breath  
  
Je t'aimerai plus fort à chaque souffle  
  
Truly, madly, deeply do  
  
Vraiment, follement, passionement  
  
I'll be strong i'll be faithful  
  
Je serai fort, je serai fidele  
  
'cause i'm counting on  
  
Parce que je compte dessus  
  
A new beginning  
  
Un nouveau depart  
  
A reason for living  
  
Une raison de vivre  
  
A deeper meaning  
  
Une profonde signification  
  
I want to stand with you on a mountain  
  
Je veux être avec toi sur une montagne  
  
I want to bathe with you in the sea  
  
Je veux nager avec toi dans la mer  
  
I want to lay like this forever   
  
Je veux être allongé comme ça pour toujours  
  
Until the sky falls down on me  
  
Jusqu'à ce que le ciel me tombe dessus  
  
Le ciel(cf dernieres paroles juste au dessus) fut Ginny qui les separa brusquement alors que leurs levres se rapprochaient de plus en plus.  
  
-Gin!! S'exclama Hermione, en levant les yeux d'exasperation.   
  
-Allez quoi, laisse-moi danser avec Harry! S'il te plaît???  
  
Hermione secoua la tête et partit rejoindre Lena et Ron.  
  
Ginny mit ses bras autour du cou de Harry, l'entraînant de force à danser.  
  
Hermione, Lena et Ron passerent presque toute la soirée au bar. Harry et Ginny n'étaient toujours pas revenus et Hermione se sentait de plus en plus seule.  
  
Les gens defilaient devant ses yeux et elles les regardaient d'un oeil torve tout en vidant le liquide corsé que son verre contenait. Elle vit bientôt d'autres camarades de poudlard.   
  
Seamus Finnigan l'avait invité à danser, mais Hermione n'en avait decidement pas la moindre envie. Et puis, elle était sûre de tomber si elle bougeait de son haut tabouret.  
  
Lena et elle passerent une bonne heure à parler en reprenant mutuellement un verre à chaque fois.   
  
Mais avec le monde et le bruit autour d'elles, aucune ne vit qu'une main gantée avait versé de la poudre dans leur verre.   
  
Les premieres notes de la nouvelle chanson, furent jouées et Lena bondit de sa chaise.  
  
-J'adooore cette chanson!!! S'ecria t-elle en escaladant difficilement son tabouret et en grimpant sur le bar.  
  
-Mon Dieu! Lena descends, tu vas te tuer!  
  
Mais Lena ne l'ecoutait plus et ne pensait qu'a se tremousser sur la nouvelle chanson qui venait de demarrer.  
  
I like the way you're moving   
  
(heh oh heh oh heh oh)   
  
I just get into the groovin' thing   
  
(you just make me wanna play)   
  
if you just put pen to paper   
  
(heh oh heh oh heh oh)   
  
got that feeling i'll see you later   
  
(heh oh heh oh heh oh)   
  
J'aime ta façon de bouger   
  
(heh oh heh oh heh oh)   
  
Je rentre seulement dans l'ambiance   
  
(Tu me donnes simplement envie de jouer)   
  
Si tout simplement tu l'écris   
  
(heh oh heh oh heh oh)   
  
J'ai le sentiment que je te verrai plus tard   
  
(heh oh heh oh heh oh)   
  
I don't know what it is   
  
that makes me feel like this   
  
I don't know who you are   
  
but you must be some kind of superstar   
  
coz you got all eyes on you no matter where you are   
  
(you just make me wanna play)   
  
Je ne sais que ce que c'est   
  
Qui me fait me sentir comme ça   
  
Mais tu dois être une sorte de superstar   
  
Parce que tu attires tous les regards où que tu sois   
  
(Tu me donnes simplement envie de jouer)   
  
Baby take a look around   
  
(heh oh heh oh heh oh)   
  
everybody's getting down   
  
(heh oh heh oh heh oh)   
  
deal with all the problems later   
  
(later)   
  
Bad boys on their best behaviour   
  
Bébé regarde autour de toi   
  
(heh oh heh oh heh oh)   
  
Tout le monde s'amuse   
  
(heh oh heh oh heh oh)   
  
Occupe-toi de tous tes problèmes plus tard   
  
(Plus tard)   
  
Les mauvais garçons sont sous leurs meilleurs jours  
  
Make your move   
  
here.. we get a little closer   
  
you.. rock it just like you're supposed to   
  
and.. boy i aint got nothin' for ya   
  
say.. you just make me wanna play   
  
Te faire bouger   
  
Voila.. on se rapproche un peu plus   
  
Toi.. fais moi danser comme tu as la réputation de le faire   
  
Et.. garcon ce n'est pas pour rien que j'ai   
  
Dis.. tu me donnes envie de jouer  
  
Lena eclata de rire mais elle trebucha et se laissa tomber dans le vide.  
  
Heureusement pour elle, Ron s'elança et la rattrapa de justesse. Elle rit à pleine gorge et se laissa aller contre son torse tandis qu'il la faisait glisser jusqu'au sol.  
  
Elle inclina la tête sur le côté, et l'embrassa sur la bouche pour le remercier. Puis, elle l'emmena danser. Ron la suivit sans se faire prier.  
  
Hermione sirotait son cinquieme verre d'alcool ou sixieme, elle ne se souvenait plus, et son esprit commençait à s'embrouiller serieusement.  
  
Elle sursauta quand le D-J annonça au micro qu'il était temps d'enfiler son costume. Elle soupira et s'empara du sien pour le mettre.  
  
Il faisait horriblement chaud et elle passa sa main sous la masque qui lui recouvrait la moitié du visage pour eponger son front moite de sueur.  
  
Presque tout le monde dansait et elle était l'une des rares personnes qui restait au bar.  
  
Allez Hermione! Bouge-toi! C'est le dernier soir où tu peux vraiment t'amuser! Profites-en!  
  
C'est ce qu'elle fit. Elle ne se soucia pas de trouver ses amis et bougea son corps au rythme de la musique.  
  
Bientôt, un homme vint la rejoindre et commença à se coller contre elle mais elle ne le repoussa pas, bien au contraire.  
  
Elle ignorait de qui il s'agissait mais elle ne desirait qu'une seule chose, s'amuser.  
  
Elle ignorait aussi que l'homme voulait aussi s'amuser, mais d'une toute autre maniere.  
  
Elle avait de plus en plus chaud mais se rapprochait de plus en plus de lui. Il furent bientôt enlacés et elle posa ses mains sur son torse et commença à le caresser. Une nouvelle chanson venait de commencer.  
  
It's so hot in here   
  
Il fait si chaud ici  
  
Oh, it's so hot and I need some air   
  
Oh, il fait si chaud, et j'ai besoin d'air  
  
But, boy, don't stop 'cause I'm halfway there   
  
Mais, oh, cheri, ne t'arrête pas car je suis à mi-chemin  
  
It's not complicated We're just syncopated   
  
Ce n'est pas compliqué, nous sommes juste syncopés  
  
We can read each other's minds   
  
Nous pouvons lire les esprits de chacun  
  
One love united   
  
Un amour uni  
  
Two bodies synchronizin'   
  
Deux corps synchronisés  
  
Don't even need to touch me, baby   
  
Tu n'as pas besoin de me toucher, bébé  
  
Just  
  
Breathe on me   
  
Respire sur moi  
  
Baby, just   
  
Bébé, juste  
  
Breathe on me   
  
Respire sur moi  
  
We don't need to touch, just   
  
Nous n'avons pas besoin de se toucher, mais juste de  
  
Breathe   
  
Respirer  
  
Oh, this is way beyond the physical   
  
Oh, ceci est la manière au delà du physique   
  
Tonight, my senses don't make sense at all   
  
Ce soir, mes sens n'ont plus de sens  
  
Our imagination   
  
Notre imagination  
  
Takin' us to places   
  
Nous porte aux endroits   
  
We have never been before   
  
Où nous n'avons jamais été avant  
  
Take me in   
  
Prends-moi  
  
Let it out   
  
Laisse-toi aller  
  
Don't even need to touch me, baby   
  
Tu n'as pas besoin de me toucher bébé  
  
Just Breathe  
  
Puis tout s'emmela. Elle atterit dans une piece mais ne se souvenait pas comment elle avait quitté la salle. Hermione était dans les vappes et sentait à peine le corps couvert de sueur collé contre elle. Elle ouvrit brievement les yeux, quand elle sentit quelque chose entrer douloureusement en elle.   
  
Elle sentait juste le plaisir suinter de toutes les pores de sa peau, la chaleur humide d'une langue dans sa bouche, la moiteur d'un corps sur le sien, les caresses charnelles de plus en plus intenses, l'orgasme qui explosait en elle et puis plus rien....le neant.... 


	4. From the inside

Voilà le chapitre 4, j'espere qu'il vous plaira et cette fois, la chanson est From The Inside de Linkin Park!  
  
Merci beaucoup pour les reviews et Bonne lecture!!  
  
Gros bisous,  
  
Mione1802  
  
Chapitre 4 : From the inside  
  
Hermione ouvrit lentement les yeux et la premiere chose qu'elle vit fut le visage d'Harry qui la poussait doucement pour qu'elle consente à se reveiller.  
  
Elle geignit et porta soudainement la main à son front brulant de fievre pour essayer d'attenuer la douleur qui lui transperçait la tête.  
  
Avant que Harry ne prenne le temps de se mettre sur le côté, Hermione se leva d'un bond, plaquant une main sur sa bouche et poussa brutalement Harry dans son elan pour se rendre à la salle de bain.  
  
Elle arriva juste à temps pour se pencher sur la cuvette des toilettes et elle cracha tout d'abord un flot de biles avant de s'affaler sur le sol, toute pantelante.  
  
La douleur était tellement intense qu'elle n'osait ouvrir ses yeux de peur de tomber evanouie.   
  
Elle se leva et chercha à tatons le lavabo pour se rincer la bouche et se laver les dents avec une tonne de dentifrice à la menthe.  
  
Elle se sentait encore toute nauseeuse mais c'était le prix à payer pour avoir abuser de l'alcool devastateur.  
  
Quelle stupidité! Elle s'était peut-être amusée comme une folle mais maintenant elle devait avoir l'air d'un veritable zombie.  
  
Hermione alla s'asseoir sur la planche des toilettes et installa confortablement sa tête entre ses bras, sur ses genoux.  
  
Elle se rendit compte qu'elle portait encore les vetements de la veille et soupira profondement. Elle renifla et fronça le nez quand les effluves du tabac et d'une odeur indefinissable lui parvinrent.   
  
Elle ouvrit les yeux petit à petit et elle vit d'abord la piece tourner autour d'elle-même.  
  
Puis, aprés quelques minutes de patience, elle commençait à percevoir les contours de la salle de bain un peu plus nettement.  
  
Quelqu'un tambourina à la porte tandis qu'elle priait silencieusement que les coups s'arrêtent sinon sa tête allait bientôt exploser et couvrir le joli miroir de la piece.  
  
-Quoi...? Fit-elle d'une voix horriblement pateuse.  
  
-Depeche-toi, on doit aller au Chemin de Traverse, Mione! Cria Ginny a travers la porte.  
  
-J'arrive! Dit-elle en se levant difficilement.  
  
Elle marcha, telle une somnanbule, jusqu'au lavabo et se regarda attentivement dans la glace.  
  
De larges cernes grisatres lui cernaient les yeux bouffis de fatigue, et sa peau tombait mollement.  
  
Oh, mon Dieu! On dirait McGonagall!!  
  
Elle secoua la tête pour chasser cette pensée et commença à se deshabiller.  
  
Elle enleva sa chemise auparavant blanche et maintenant presque grise avec des taches, probablement d'alcool ou autre, eparpillées un peu partout.  
  
Puis son pantalon et enleva finalement son corset qui la serrait atrocement. Aprés tout, elle avait quand même dormi sans l'enlever!  
  
Elle se sentit deja un peu plus legere quand elle se retrouva en sous-vetements.  
  
Là, elle degrafa son soutien-gorge, liberant une poitrine assez pleine qui était couverte...couverte de suçons?????  
  
Quoi???Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que cela???!!! Mais qui m'a fait ça!!  
  
Elle plaqua la main sur son visage et essaya de concentrer son esprit sur la personne qui aurait pu lui faire ça.  
  
Mais son esprit encore un peu emburmé par les vapeurs d'alcool ne voulait pas l'aider.  
  
Elle avait vu qui??? Euh.....Malefoy!! Malefoy???? Non, IMPOSSIBLE!! Puis, elle avait dansé avec Harry.....  
  
Ses sourcils se rejoignirent et un petit sourire coquin étira ses levres humides.   
  
Mhmmm, ce serait peut-être bien lui, oui. En y repensant, c'est...enfin, il faudrai que je lui demande....pensa t-elle en rougissant.  
  
Elle continua de se deshabiller et enleva le dernier vetement qui la separait de sa nudité.  
  
Et là, quelque chose attira son attention. Une large tache rougeatre couvrait la partie interieure de sa culotte.  
  
Elle fixa, interdite, sa petite culotte couverte de sang et fronça profondement les sourcils.  
  
Qu'est-ce que....  
  
Les suçons....le sang.....les suçons....le sang.....les suçons....Tout sembla prendre sa place dans son esprit.  
  
Elle agrandit les yeux et commença à respirer par saccades.  
  
OH....MON.....DIEU....  
  
Non!! Mione, t'as pas fais ça quand même! Dis-moi que tu n'as pas fait une connerie pareille, nom de Dieu!!  
  
MERDE.MERDE.MERDE.MERDE.MERDE.MERDE.MERDE  
  
Bon, reflechissons....calmement...posement.....Oh Mon Dieu, j'suis dans la merde!!!!!  
  
Inspire.....expire.....inspire......expire.....inspire...expire....  
  
Des flashs lui parvinrent tout d'un coup à l'interieur de son esprit comme si elle regardait un film dont elle était la principale protagoniste . Elle et une autre personne qui portait un deguisement. Un homme...enfin j'espere! Pensa t-elle.  
  
Comment peux-tu être aussi stupide, Mione! Si ta culotte est couverte de sang, c'est qu'il y a eu une penetration, non? Enfin, et puis même, tu as bien caressé son corps aussi, non?  
  
Elle se mordit la levre en trepignant sur place.  
  
Bon, recapitulons la situation....elle ne peut pas être si terrible que cela!  
  
Bon, j'ai juste couché avec quelqu'un que je ne connais ABSOLUMENT pas et que je n'ai JAMAIS vu de ma vie. C'est pas la fin du monde, n'est-ce pas?  
  
Ca ne fait pas de moi une traînée, Si??? Une idée lui traversa subitement l'esprit et elle commença serieusement à paniquer...  
  
PRECAUTIONS, hurlait son esprit.   
  
J'ai fait attention ou Pas! Nom de Dieu! J'ai fait attention ou PAS???!!!  
  
Son esprit était tout embrouillé et elle ne se souvenait pas si ils ils s'étaient protegés.  
  
Mais, pour le peu qu'elle savait, elle était pratiquement certaine qu'il n'avait pas mit de protection et elle-même ne prenait pas la pilule.  
  
Comment ai-je pu être aussi STUPIDE!!pensa t-elle en se tapotant les joues de plus en plus violemment ce qui fait que la migraine se reveilla et elle fut encore plus desemparé qu'avant, avec la douleur en plus.  
  
Les larmes lui picoterent les yeux et elle les frotta d'un geste rageur.  
  
Bon, se dit-elle en respirant profondement. Peut-être qu'il n'y a rien à craindre....  
  
T'as peut-être fait la plus belle connerie de ta vie, mais avec beaucoup de chance, non, avec ENORMEMENT de chance, il n'y aura pas de problème et cela sera juste un mauvais souvenir, enfin agreable concernant la fin de la soirée mais bon un souvenir quand même.   
  
Harry frappa à la porte.  
  
-Mione? Tu vas bien? On doit partir dans peu de temps maintenant!  
  
-Euh...Oui..oui...J'arrive.  
  
Hermione secoua la tête et se donna une gifle mentale pour se ressaisir.  
  
N'y pense plus pour le moment, Mione...C'est le mieux que tu puisse faire....  
  
Elle prit une douche revigorante et enfila un pantacourt ainsi qu'un debardeur blanc faisant ressortir son teint halé.  
  
Elle respira profondement avant de sortir de la piece.  
  
Harry et Ron regardaient la television dans la chambre de la jeune fille. Ginny regardait avec perplexité l'ordinateur d'Hermione connecté à Internet.  
  
Hermione fronça les sourcils et descendit les escaliers pour se rendre dans le salon. Personne.  
  
Ses parents étaient probablement parti, comme d'habitude, et elle ne pourrait même pas leur dire au revoir.  
  
Son coeur se serra et elle partit à la recherche de Lena en faisant un detour vers l'armoire à pharmacie pour prendre de l'aspirine.  
  
Elle remonta dans sa chambre où les trois autres attendaient prés de leurs bagages.  
  
-Vous avez vu Lena? Demanda Hermione.  
  
-Non, pas depuis hier, fit Harry.  
  
-Et toi Ron? Tu n'es pas resté avec elle toute la soirée?  
  
-Eh bien, je suis partit prendre a boire et quand je suis revenu, elle était partie. Fit-il d'un air deçu. Mais je crois l'avoir aperçu avec Malefoy, continua t-il sur un ton dur.  
  
Ginny haussa les sourcils et se tourna vers Hermione en se raclant la gorge.  
  
-Et toi, Mione? Tu étais où, hier? On t'a cherché partout! Dit-elle.  
  
-Euh...je voulais juste prendre l'air.....il faisait trop chaud dans la salle...euh...Bon, on y va?dit Hermione en attrapant ses affaires et Pattenrond qui venait de montrer le bout de son nez pour la premiere fois depuis les vacances.  
  
Hermione laissa un mot à l'attention de Lena pour quand elle viendrait reprendre ses affaires et ils sortirent tous de la maison d'Hermione puis Harry sortit sa baguette magique pour l'agiter.  
  
Quelques instants plus tard, le Magicobus apparut devant eux, les pneux crissant horriblement à cause du freinage forcé.  
  
Stan Rocade sortit du bus en vitesse et les salua chaleureusement en s'emparant de leurs affaires.  
  
Aprés avoir indiqué leur destination au chauffeur, Ern, ils prirent place vers le fond du bus.   
  
Ginny les quitta pour aller voir une de ses amies et Hermione prit place, seule, derriere Harry et Ron, occupés à parler de Sirius.  
  
Cela soulageait maintenant Harry de parler de son parrain disparu.   
  
Hermione sortit un baladeur CD de sa besace et mit les ecouteurs. Elle regardait le paysage defiler chantonnant doucement la chanson qu'elle ecoutait.  
  
iI don't know who to trust  
  
Je ne sais pas en qui faire confiance  
  
no surprise  
  
Pas de surprise  
  
everyone feels so far away from me  
  
Tout le monde semble si loin de moi  
  
heavy thoughts sift through dust  
  
De lourdes pensées se tamisent à travers la poussiere  
  
and the lies   
  
Et les mensonges  
  
trying not to break   
  
Essayant de ne pas ceder  
  
but i'm so tired of this deceit   
  
Mais je suis si fatigué de cette tromperie  
  
every time i try to make myself   
  
A chaque fois que j'essaie  
  
get back up on my feet   
  
De me remettre sur mes pieds  
  
all i ever think about is this   
  
La seule chose à laquelle je ne pense jamais c'est ça  
  
all the tiring time between   
  
Tout ce temps fatiguant  
  
and how  
  
Et comment  
  
trying to put my trust in you   
  
Essayer de placer ma confiance en toi  
  
just takes so much out of me  
  
Ce qui m'enleve tellement de choses  
  
  
  
i take everything from the inside  
  
Je prends tout de l'interieur  
  
and throw it all away  
  
Et le jette au loin  
  
cause i swear / for the last time  
  
Car je jure pour la derniere fois  
  
i won't trust myself with you  
  
Que je n'aurais pas confiance en moi, avec toi..../i  
  
Une voix parvint jusqu'à elle, et elle baissa le son en levant les yeux.  
  
C'était Malefoy. Mais que fabriquait-il dans le Magicobus?  
  
Il se moquait encore de Harry et Ron, pour changer et elle roula des yeux.  
  
Puis il la vit et s'approcha d'elle et chuchota:  
  
-Alors Granger, fatiguée? Pas etonnant vu ce que t'as fait hier soir!! 


	5. Un cri angoissant

Salut!! Voici le chapitre cinq de Qui est-il?!! J'espère sincèrement qu'il vous plaira autant que les autres !! Alors, laissez-moi une petite review pour me dire ce que vous en pensez !!  
  
Merci beaucoup beaucoup beaucoup pour toutes vos magnifiques reviews !!!  
  
Bonne lecture  
  
Gros bisous à tous,  
  
Mione1802…  
  
Chapitre 5 : Un cri angoissant  
  
iUne voix parvint jusqu'à elle, et elle baissa le son en levant les yeux.  
  
C'était Malefoy. Mais que fabriquait-il dans le Magicobus?  
  
Il se moquait encore de Harry et Ron, pour changer et elle roula des yeux.  
  
Puis il la vit, s'approcha d'elle et chuchota:  
  
-Alors Granger, fatiguée? Pas étonnant vu ce que t'as fait, hier soir!!/i  
  
************************  
  
Hermione redressa brusquement la tête pour rencontrer les yeux gris et froids de Draco.  
  
Quoi?? Qu'est-ce qu'il vient de dire??   
  
Un sourire charmeur naquit sur les lèvres de Malefoy et il approcha doucement son visage jusqu'a ce que Mione puisse sentir son souffle chaud sur sa peau.  
  
Elle lança un regard vers Harry et Ron qui ne faisait absolument pas attention à ce qu'il se passait et continuait tranquillement à discuter, comme si ils ne faisaient pas partie du même monde qu'elle.  
  
Le temps semblait s'être arrêté et elle croisa de nouveau le regard métallique du Serpentard.   
  
-Dis-moi, Granger, haleta t-il. Je ne pensais pas que tu pouvais être aussi sexy...  
  
Les yeux d'Hermione s'agrandirent et avant qu'elle ne put répondre, les lèvres de Draco se posèrent sur les siennes avec délicatesse.  
  
Le coeur d'Hermione s'emballa et il ne lui vint pas à l'esprit de le repousser. Elle allait s'y abandonner totalement quand Draco brisa ce baiser et partit vers le devant du Magicobus sans un regard pour elle.  
  
Son estomac fit un horrible bond et elle plaqua la main sur sa bouche quand le bus parcourut quelques centaines de kilomètres d'un seul bond.  
  
Un main se posa sur son épaule et elle sursauta mais c'était seulement Ginny qui venait la rejoindre.  
  
-Ca va Mione ! Tu es toute pâle ?  
  
-Non, c'est juste que je….j'ai un peu mal au ventre c'est tout, dit Hermione d'une voix faible.  
  
Ginny la regarda d'un air songeur et haussa les épaules.  
  
Hermione décida de garder ce qu'il venait de se passer, pour elle-même. Elle ne voulait en parler à personne et surtout pas à Ginny qui avait un gros faible pour Malefoy.  
  
Malefoy….Elle espérait que ce n'était que pour s'amuser qu'il l'avait embrasser et non parce que c'était avec lui qu'elle avait passer la nuit dernière.  
  
Non, pitié ! Tout mais pas ça ! Pas avec Malefoy ! C'est impensable !!  
  
Avoue que ce baiser ne t'as pas déplu , non plus…. Tu n'y a pas pris un certain plaisir, Mione ?  
  
Non, j'étais surprise c'est tout ! Oh, et puis, ça suffit, à la fin !! Je ne suis pas attirée par lui, un point c'est tout ! pensa t-elle sur un ton catégorique.  
  
Ginny lui attrapa la main et la fit se lever. Ils étaient arrivés devant le Chaudron Baveur et tout le monde descendait du Magicobus.  
  
Elle s'empara de ses affaires et du panier de Pattenrond et suivit Harry, Ron et Ginny.  
  
Après avoir salué Ern et Stan, ils descendirent du bus un par un pour se retrouver devant l'entrée crasseuse du Chaudron Baveur .  
  
Tom vint les accueillir et monta leurs bagages respectifs dans les chambres qu'ils avaient réservés auparavant.  
  
Il faisait une chaleur assez étouffante et Hermione monta directement dans sa chambre pour se rafraîchir pendant que ses amis partaient sur le chemin de Traverse pour s'installer à la terrasse de Florian Fortarome afin de profiter du soleil avant de se rendre dans les magasins.  
  
Hermione prit une douche en vitesse, et elle s'appuya nonchalamment contre la vitre de la douche, laissant l'eau tiède couler sur son corps nu en lui ôtant toutes les émotions accumulées depuis la veille.  
  
Elle se sécha rapidement et revêtit une robe d'été assez légère. Elle s'empara de ses lunettes de soleil et partit rejoindre ses amis d'un pas léger.  
  
Hermione s'installa prés de Harry et commanda un sorbet citron alors que Florian prenait les commandes.  
  
Elle dégusta sa glace en regardant les sorciers passer devant eux en flânant et elle fit lécher le reste de glace fondue dans sa coupole à Pattenrond qui s'était lové sur ses genoux.  
  
Ginny poussa un petit cri de joie et Hermione leva les yeux pour voir Fred, le frère de Gin, qui s'approchait vers eux en leur affichant un énorme sourire.  
  
Gin sauta dans les bras de Fred et celui-ci éclata de rire en la déposant délicatement au sol.  
  
-Eh Gin !! Ca fait seulement une semaine que l'on ne s'est pas vu et tu es déjà desesperée à ce point ?  
  
Ginny lui donna un petit coup de poing sur l'épaule en riant et Fred dit bonjour à tout le monde avant de s'asseoir à côté de Hermione.  
  
Celle-ci se tourna vers lui en souriant avant de lui adresser la parole.  
  
-Alors, ce magasin ? Les affaires vont bien ?  
  
-Très bien, même ! J'ai laissé Georges s'occuper de la boutique pendant mon absence. Et toi ça va ? Tu as changé dis donc !! Tu deviens plus belle que Ginny ! s'exclama t-il en adressant un clin d'œil à sa sœur qui lui tira la langue.  
  
Il continua à voix basse.  
  
-C'est Harry qui doit être content ! Alors vous êtes enfin ensemble, ou non ?  
  
Hermione rougit et fit non de la tête. Fred fronça les sourcils et haussa les épaules en fixant Harry.  
  
-Enfin, il ne sait pas ce qu'il perd !! Sinon, je suis disponible, moi si tu veux…  
  
Hermione rougit encore plus et gloussa tandis que Fred se levait de son siège.  
  
-Ron, les parents sont au magasin, si tu veux. Maman veux te voir, je crois.   
  
-Comment va Molly, Fred ? demanda Harry.  
  
-Ca peut aller, mais ça irait mieux si Percy revenait à la maison. Il ne veut toujours pas nous adresser la parole même si Fudge reconnaît maintenant qu'il avait eu tort en soupçonnant Dumbledore. Enfin, on ne pourra jamais le changer, celui-là ! dit-il en secouant la tête tristement. Passez-nous voir à la boutique !!  
  
Ils approuvèrent tous de la tête et se levèrent pour commencer à acheter ce dont ils avaient besoin avant de se rendre au Magasin de Fred et Georges.  
  
Ron et Harry quittèrent les filles pour se rendre d'abord au magasin de Quidditch afin de voir les dernières nouveautés et les filles firent tranquillement leurs courses.  
  
Elles allèrent chez Mme Guipure pour acheter leur nouveaux uniformes car les leurs étaient devenus trop justes et partirent chercher leurs ingrédients pour les potions.   
  
Elles y croisèrent Rogue qui partit dés qu'elles entrèrent dans le magasin et donnèrent la liste au vendeur qui leur fournit ce dont elles avaient besoin.  
  
Pour finir, elles allèrent acheter leurs livres et se retrouvèrent bientôt avec de gros sacs lourds gênant leur promenade.   
  
Ginny proposa d'aller mettre les sacs dans leurs chambres ce qu'accepta Hermione avec soulagement.  
  
Après s'être débarrassée de leurs affaires, Gin et Mione passèrent devant une terrasse où Draco et Pansy parlaient avec animation. Celui-ci leva les yeux juste au moment où Hermione passait devant lui mais elle fit semblant de ne pas l'avoir vu.   
  
De la musique leur parvenait du magasin des jumeaux, et Ginny et Hermione s'apprêtèrent à y entrer quand Pattenrond sauta brusquement des bras d'Hermione pour s'enfuir le long du chemin de pavés.  
  
Hermione soupira et courut après son chat afin de le rattraper.  
  
-Gin, je te rejoins dans deux minutes ! cria t-elle.  
  
-Okay ! Fit la jeune fille en souriant.  
  
Hermione courut encore quelques minutes mais ne voyait toujours pas de trace de Pattenrond.  
  
Elle s'approchait de L'Allée des Embrumes quand elle aperçut une queue touffue de couleur orange.  
  
Elle courut plus vite et tourna au coin pour se retrouver dans une impasse morbide où personne ne passait jamais.  
  
Elle fronça les sourcils et son regard fut immédiatement attiré par une forme recroquevillée sur le sol. Elle s'en approcha doucement et vit bientôt que la forme était en fait une jeune fille qui tremblait de tous ses membres.  
  
Elle était à moitié nue, couverte de crasse et de croûte de sang. Hermione s'agenouilla et elle crut défaillir quand elle reconnut la jeune fille.  
  
-LENA ??!!!  
  
La jeune fille leva lentement la tête en tremblant et Hermione croisa des yeux vitreux qui la regardaient d'un air hagard.  
  
-Her..Hermione ?dit-elle dans un souffle.  
  
-Oh Mon Dieu !! Mais qui t'as fait ça, Lena ?? J'étais terriblement inquiète, ma puce !   
  
Lena rampa vers Hermione en gémissant, des larmes traçant un sillon sur sa peau tachée de sang.  
  
Hermione sanglotait à présent tout en berçant son amie délicatement en lui chuchotant des paroles réconfortantes.  
  
-Ne t'inquiètes pas, Lena. Je suis là, maintenant. Tu es en sécurité, à présent. On va aller chercher de l'aide, ma puce…  
  
Lena gémit encore plus tandis qu'elle levait les yeux. Son regard s'assombrit quand elle croisa le regard de son agresseur au-dessus de l'épaule de Hermione.  
  
Il fallait prévenir Mione. Mais elle n'arriva pas à parler. Elle essayait de crier mais n'y arrivait pas.  
  
La peur lui nouait les entrailles et une boule restait coincée dans sa gorge.  
  
Ses yeux s'agrandirent de terreur, et elle tira sur la robe de Mione mais celle-ci fronça les sourcils et commençait à se retourner quand quelque chose de lourd s'abattit sur sa tête.  
  
Hermione porta la main à son crâne douloureux et regarda sa main couverte de sang, terrifiée, avant de tomber lentement sur le sol poussiéreux.  
  
La dernière chose qu'elle entendit fut le cri angoissant de Lena avant de sombrer dans un noir complet…. 


	6. Gryffondor VS Serpentard

Salut !! Voilà le nouveau chapitre ! J'espere incerement qu'il vous plaira autant que le precedent !!   
  
Cheyna : Merci bcp pour ta review !! Je vais essayer d'arranger ca pour le chapitre en 'bloc' ! Merci de m'avoir prevenue ! Désolée pour le chap ! En fait, je l'ai mit avec Word alors que d'habitude je le fait avec le bloc-note, c peut-être pour ça ??? Le prenom de Lena vient de Blue Crush, j'adore ce film !! Tu connais ?? En tout cas, j'espere que ce chap te plaira !! Bisous  
  
Cily : Je suis de nature sadique alors j'aime bcp finir les chapitres comme ca !lol ! Merci pour ta review ! Dis-moi si tu aimes la suite !! Bisous  
  
Colibri noir : Contente que tu trouve ma fic, geniale !! Ca me fait très plaisir !! Sinon, encore dsl pour le chap precedent, j'espere qu'il n'y aura pas le même probleme avec ce chap !! Merci de me l'avoir dit ! Merci bcp pour la review !! Bisous  
  
Kloona : Voilà la suite !! Elle est juste en dessous ! Ca me fait très plaisir que tu la trouve genial !! Mais sinon, concernant l'agresseur de Lena, j'ai bien peur de ne le devoiler que vers la fin !! Dsl !!! Mais bon, tu en saura un peu plus ds ce chap et je crois que tu seras contente, si je pense au même agresseur que tu voulais parler que tu ne voulais pas que ce soit lui !!! J'espere que celui-ci te plaira et Merci bcp bcp pour ta review !! Bisous  
  
Tobby : Merci merci !! C vrai qu'elle commence mal mais bon sinon, ce n'est plus drole !!lol ! Eh bien entendu que notre Mione va tomber enceinte, manquerait plus que cela !! Je ne te dis rien de plus, tu n'as qu'a lire la suite !!!^_- ! Dis-moi ce que tu en pense !! Bisous  
  
Raphou : Ravie de savoir que tu aime !! Sinon, la suite est juste en dessous et j'espere qu'elle ne te decevra pas !! Merci bcp pour ta review !! Bisous  
  
Ivya : Merci pour ta review ! Et concernant le couple, hum ca depend, en fait…Peut-être qu'elle fera Draco et Harry ??!! ^_- ! Ben , quoi ??? lol ! Je penche plutôit pour un Mione/Harry mais ca n'empeche pas qu'elle ne peux pas aller avec Draco !! J'espere que la suite te plaira !!! Bisous  
  
Izzy : Merci merci !!! La suite est là !!! Dis-moi ce que tu en pense !!! Bisous  
  
Mimille : Il est marrant ton pseudo !! Desolée pour le chapitre precedent mais normalement, il ne devrai plus y avoir de pb avec celui-ci, enfin j'espere !!! Dis-moi si tu aime ce chap !! Merci pour la review et Bisous !  
  
Crepuscule : Non, je ne suis pas sadique !!! Enfin, juste un peu sur les bords, mais rien de mechant !! Pour celui-là, je ne pense pas avoir été sadique, enfin bon … En tout cas, merci pour ta review et j'espere que celui-ci te plaira aussi !! Bisous  
  
Ayuluna : Merci bcp !! Heureuse que tu trouve ma fic très prometeuse et le résumé allechant !!! C très gentil !! Dis-moi si tu aime ou non ce chap !! Bisous  
  
Inferno-Hell : Je pense que tu vas en savoir un tout petit peu plus concernant l'agresseur…. Ca pme fait super plaisir que tu trouve ma fic WOW !!!lol ! Merci bcp bcp !! La suite est juste en dessous !! Dis-moi ce que tu en pense !!!  
  
Alba : Dsl mais je ne peux rien dire concernant l'identité de l'agresseur même si tu m'as un peu etonné sur Ron !!!?? lol ! Draco, tu vas le voir au debut du chap, donc est-ce lui ou pas ??? Question de vie ou de mort ???? Oulà, t'y vas fort, là !!!^_- ! Bon, vite va voir la suite, elle est là !!! C vrai que je veux pas avoir mauvaise conscience, moi !!! Merci infiniment pour tes 5 reviews !! C clair que ca m'a fait très très plaisir !!! Dsl pour la mise en page mais je l'ai po fait exprés, moi !! Dis-moi si tu aime ou pas !! Bisous  
  
Bon, maintenant, je vous laisse lire !!  
  
Bonne lecture  
  
Gros bisous à tous !! (J(en ai fait plein, moi aujourd'hui !!^_- !)  
  
Mione1802…  
  
Chapitre 6 : Gryffondor VS Serpentard  
  
Les lueurs du soleil couchant berçaient les rues du Chemin de Traverse, où les passants se faisaient de plus en plus rares.  
  
Les commerçants commençaient à fermer leurs boutiques en cette soirée d'été, tandis que les derniers clients s'attardaient pour discuter un peu.  
  
Draco parcourait en flanant les ruelles de cette petite ville magique en compagnie de Pansy Parkinson.  
  
Celle-ci croisa les bras frileusement regrettant de ne pas avoir enfiler de gilet à cause de ses coups de soleil encore brulant.  
  
  
  
-Draco, depeche-toi, je t'en supplie. Il faut qu'on trouve un endroit tranquille. Je n'en peux plus.  
  
Le jeune Serpentard renifla bruyamment et lança à son amie un regard degouté.  
  
-Quand t'arreteras-tu enfin ? Cette nuit, tu étais pratiquement morte quand je t'ai trouvé dans la salle de bain ! A cause de ce truc moldu, en plus !  
  
Pansy respira profondement, tentant de se calmer. Elle ne supportait pas quand Draco lui faisait une leçon de moral.  
  
C'était son probleme, pas le sien… C'était d'ailleurs à cause d'un garçon dans son genre qu'elle avait ce probleme maintenant. C'était lui qui l'avait initié à la drogue. Autant dire à la mort.  
  
C'était Draco qui lui avait fait connaître Dorian après une grosse deception amoureuse.  
  
Il avait voulu qu'elle s'amuse un peu au lieu de tout le temps se morfondre dans son coin.  
  
Elle avait eu instantanement le coup de foudre pour Dorian. C'était l'un des meilleurs amis de Draco. Il faisait parti d'une grande famille de sorciers, les Caraway.   
  
Il avait tout pour plaire…tout…Des cheveux d'ebene lui arrivant aux epaules, des yeux d'un gris acier comme ceux de Draco, un charme irrisistible, une famille respectée, une richesse incommensurable et elle avait fondu…  
  
Mais Dorian cachait bien son jeu…Et même très bien…   
  
Elle se souvenait de la phrase de Dray quand Dorian et elle s'appretaient a partir à une soirée.  
  
'Amusez-vous bien !'  
  
Oh, oui, elle s'était bien amusée !! Si on pouvait appeler cela comme ça !  
  
La drogue, le sexe forçé, l'humiliation devant tous les 'copains' de Dorian, les coups sur son corps cachés par les fines couches de vetements, la decheance totale et un peu plus….  
  
Si Draco savait tout ce que Dorian lui avait fait subir, il le tuerait probablement.   
  
Elle frissonna et frotta ses bras tout en faisant attention à ne pas froler ses rougeurs.  
  
-Hé, Malefoy !! Tu n'aurais pas vu Hermione ?   
  
Pansy leva les yeux et vit Potter devant eux. Il semblait absolument desemparé.  
  
Hermione ?? Ahhh oui ! Granger ! La Miss-Je-Sais-Tout !  
  
-Tu vois pas qu'elle est avec nous en ce moment ? Cracha Draco avec ironie.  
  
Harry leur lança un regard meurtrier avant de se detourner et de rejoindre Ginny en courant.  
  
Draco secoua la tête en haussant les epaules et prit soudainement le bras de Pansy qui chancelait pour ne pas qu'elle tombe.  
  
Elle est en manque, pensa Draco en plissant les yeux. Pansy, mais qu'est-ce qui t'as prit d'y gouter, bon sang !  
  
Il lui jeta un regard inquiet tandis qu'elle avait de plus en plus de mal a tenir debout.  
  
Ils marcherent encore pendant quelques minutes avant de tourner brusquement dans une petite ruelle sombre.  
  
Pansy s'adossa contre le mur de brique poussiereux et commença à fouiller febrilement son sac à la recherche de sa 'Lueur de bonheur' comme elle la nommait…  
  
Draco allait lui lancer une de ses repliques cinglantes quand il entendit un drôle de bruit.  
  
On aurait dit quelqu'un qui gemissait. Il plissa les yeux et s'avança dans la penombre pour essayer de distinguer la personne qui aurait pu faire ce bruit tandis que Pansy se laissait aller contre le mur toute pantelante, droguée a souhait.  
  
Il buta contre quelque chose et baissa immediatemment les yeux. Une jeune fille…Il la voyait qui remuait legerement…Ses longs cheveux sombres lui couvraient le visage…  
  
Draco s'agenouilla et repoussa quelques meches à l'aide de sa main qui devint poisseuse…Il regarda lentement sa main…Elle était couverte de sang….Il eut un haut-le-cœur quand il reconnut le visage de la jeune fille…  
  
-GRANGER !!  
  
Hermione eut un sursaut et ouvrit les yeux en grand pour croiser le regard mettalique du Serpentard. Elle poussa un cri et ferma de nouveau les yeux.  
  
Elle s'était evanouie…  
  
-Pansy !! Viens m'aider ! Depeche-toi !  
  
La jeune fille eut du mal à assimiler et ne prononça qu'un faible 'Quoi ?'  
  
Draco lui jeta un regard furieux et entreprit de soulever Hermione du sol couvert de dechets.  
  
Il la prit delicatement dans ses bras tandis que la tête d'Hermione vint se poser en ballotant contre son torse.  
  
Il chancela un peu et se mit a marcher vers la rue principale du Chemin de Traverse alors que Pansy le suivait tant bien que mal.  
  
Il essaya de marcher plus rapidement tout en essayant de ne pas lui faire de mal tandis que ses yeux se posaient sur les cheveux recouvert d'une pellicule de sang de la jeune Gryffondor.  
  
Un hurlement retentit et Ginny arriva en courant auprés de Draco. Celui-ci leva les yeux juste pour apercevoir Harry suivi de Ron et les parents de celui-ci arriver en furie.  
  
Ginny eut juste le temps de prendre difficilement son amie des bras de Draco avant que Harry ne lui fonce dessus.   
  
Draco n'eut pas le temps de realiser ce qui lui arrivait, qu'il roulait deja sur le sol de pierre, Harry le suivant de peu.  
  
Le Gryffondor, fou de rage, sauta sur Draco et l'immobilisa à l'aide de ses jambes.  
  
Il mit toute sa force dans son poing qui alla frapper la chair pâle du Serpentard faisant rebondir la tête de celui-ci contre le sol.  
  
Avant qu'il ne puisse assouvir toute sa rancœur, Arthur Weasley et Ron le retinrent de frapper de nouveau Draco en le soulevant de terre.   
  
Harry se debattit encore plus tandis que Draco se relevait assez pitoyablement la main plaquée sur sa levre fendue.  
  
Du sang coulait entre ses doigts et il essaya de s'expliquer.  
  
-Potter, t'es cinglé ou quoi ?? Je lui ai rien fait ! Je l'ai trouvé dans une ruelle et estime-toi heureux que je lui ai apporté mon aide, enfoiré ! Occupe-toi d'elle au lieu de faire l'abruti !  
  
-Oh Merlin, que lui est-elle arrivé ?demanda Molly Weasley d'une voix tremblante alors que Harry commençait à peine à se calmer.  
  
-Malefoy, si jamais elle est m…..elle va mal, je te jure que je te tue de mes mains !! siffla Harry.  
  
-Ferme-là Potter et rends toi utile pour une fois dans ta vie. Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle a, dit-il en s'adressant à Molly. Elle était allongée sur le sol et elle remuait. Je l'ai juste ramené ici, je ne sais rien de plus. Oh, Putain Potter, tu vas me le payer, s'exclama t-il en regardant sa main degoulinant de son propre sang.  
  
-Merci. Nous allons nous occuper d'elle, maintenant, dit Mme Weasley.  
  
Pansy se refugia dans les bras de son ami et Ron poussa Harry vers l'entrée du Chaudron Baveur alors que Mr Weasley s'emparait doucement du corps inanimé d'Hermione que Ginny tenait avec peine.  
  
Tout le monde penetra à l'interieur du pub tandis que Pansy pleurnichait sur l'epaule de Draco et que celui-ci fixait des yeux Potter d'une façon meurtriere….  
  
*************  
  
Arthur posa tendrement Hermione sur les couvertures de son lit alors que Molly demandait des compresses et autres au gerant du Chaudron Baveur.   
  
Elle revint à toute vitesse avec differents pansements en poussant la porte au passage, qui s'ouvrit en grand et se referma aussi vite.  
  
-Tout le monde dehors ! Vite !  
  
Harry, Ron et Ginny ne voulurent pas sortir et laisser leur amie dans cet état.  
  
-Croyez-moi, ce serait mieux si vous attendiez dans vos chambres. Il y en a que pour un petit moment.  
  
Avec des cris de protestations, Harry Ron et Gin s'appreterent à sortir quand Fred et Georges arriverent en courant. Ils ne purent s'arrêter à temps et rentrerent dans les Gryffondors.  
  
-Oups ! Pardon ! Tom nous a prevenu !! s'exclama Fred. Hermione ??!! Elle va bien ??  
  
-Je ne le saurai jamais si vous ne sortez pas d'ici en vitesse !!! dit Molly en plissant les yeux de fureur.  
  
Les jeunes gens sortirent en maugreant d'autant qu'ils se faisaient un sang d'encre concernant l'état de Hermione.  
  
Hermione remua tandis que Molly fermait doucement la porte et elle ouvrit la bouche pour pousser un long hurlement suivi d'une crise de larmes.  
  
Le verrou venait juste de s'enclencher quand Harry et les autres entendirent distinctement à travers la porte :   
  
-LENA !!!!!!!!!!  
  
Ils se regarderent tous en fronçant les sourcils.  
  
Harry eut un sursaut et en même temps il commença à faire le rapprochement.  
  
Et si c'était Lena qui avait fait cela à Mione ??? 


	7. Une amitié soidisant inebranlable

Merci enormement pour toutes vos gentilles reviews !!!  
  
Et pour repondre à Izzy, Lena est la meilleure amie de Mione qui est pratiquement tjrs avec elle dans les premiers chapitres...  
  
Voilà !!  
  
Bonne lecture !!  
  
Gros Bisous  
  
Mione1802  
  
Chapitre 7 : Une amitié soi-disant inébranlable…  
  
Harry regarda Hermione d'une façon qui ne lui plaisait pas du tout.   
  
Comme si elle n'avait plus toute sa tête.   
  
Comme si elle était soudainement devenue complètement folle.  
  
-Attends, je ne te suis plus, là ! s'exclama Harry en plissant les yeux. Tu me dis que ce n'est pas Lena qui t'a attaqué mais quelqu'un d'autre ?  
  
-Bien sur que ce n'est pas Lena, Harry !!Je l'ai trouvé sur le sol dans une petite ruelle malfamée et elle…elle avait plein de sang sur ….Oh mon Dieu…  
  
Les larmes commencèrent à rouler sur le long de sa joue mais elle ne prit pas la peine de les essuyer.  
  
Harry avança sa main comme pour l'apaiser mais la retira aussitôt que la porte s'ouvrit sur Ginny et Ron.  
  
Ginny fit quelques pas sur la douce moquette bleutée et s'assit sur le lit d'Hermione tout en lui prenant les mains.  
  
-Ca va mieux, Mione ? demanda t-elle sur un ton inquiet.  
  
La jeune Gryffondor secoua la tête en tremblant et Harry prit la parole en voyant le regard interrogateur de Ron et Ginny.  
  
-Elle a quelques contusions et une énorme bosse sur le crâne mais la pommade que Molly a appliqué l'a fait un peu désenflée…Et Hermione pense avoir vu Lena sur le Chemin de Traverse…  
  
-JE NE PENSE PAS !!! J'EN SUIS CERTAINE ! Hurla t-elle en le foudroyant du regard. Je n'ai pas rêvé, tu m'entends ?!! Et puis comment explique-tu que je me sois fait attaqué sinon ??  
  
-Je n'en sais rien ! Et puis de toute façon c'est Malefoy qui t'a…  
  
-Non ! Ce n'est pas lui. Comment peux-tu savoir que c'est lui ?  
  
-Comment peux-tu savoir que CE N'EST PAS lui ?? Que t'a-t-il fait pour que tu prenne à ce point sa défense ?! Répliqua Harry le rouge aux joues.  
  
On a peut-être couché ensemble si tu veux tout savoir….pensa t-elle mais ce n'était pas une bonne chose de lui dire cela.  
  
-Il m'a porté secours, non ?  
  
-C'est vrai Harry, dit Ginny. C'est Malefoy qui l'a ramené! Il ne serait pas assez fou de l'attaquer et de la sauver ensuite et puis de toute manière Pansy Parkinson l'accompagnait dit-elle avec une pointe de jalousie dans la voix que personne ne remarqua.  
  
-Et alors, ce n'est pas une Serpentard pour rien !!Et Malefoy ne l'a pas sauvé ! Cracha t-il. Nous l'aurions trouvé de toute façon ! Et puis je n'ai pas du tout confiance en cet enfoiré.  
  
Hermione ne trouva rien à répondre à cela. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle avait répondu si vite qu'elle ne croyait pas que c'était Malefoy mais quelque chose en elle l'avait poussé à répondre cela.   
  
Peut-être avait-elle eu tort ? Peut-être que c'était Malefoy qui avait blessé Lena et elle-même.  
  
Tout était tellement confus dans son esprit.   
  
Elle ne savait même pas si ce qu'elle était en train de vivre était réel ou si c'était simplement un horrible cauchemar.  
  
Elle espérait en tout cas que c'était la deuxième solution parce qu'elle s'inquiétait atrocement pour Lena.   
  
Elle la considérait comme sa sœur.   
  
C'était comme si elle perdait son petit frère Lukas pour la deuxième fois.  
  
Elle se replia sur elle-même en gémissant de plus en plus fort.   
  
Non, elle ne voulait pas penser à cela.   
  
Elle retrouverait Lena, coûte que coûte. Même si cela devait lui coûter la vie.  
  
Si elle perdait Lena, elle pouvait dire au revoir à une moitié de son âme.  
  
-En tout cas, je ne suis pas folle ! J'ai vu Lena ! J'en suis sûre et elle a besoin d'aide en ce moment !  
  
-Je n'ai jamais dit que tu étais folle !! S'exclama Harry, indigné.  
  
-Non ! Mais tu le penses !! Ron, tu me crois, toi ? Gin ?!!Supplia Hermione sur un ton désespéré.  
  
Ron baissa piteusement les yeux vers le sol et Harry évitait soigneusement de croiser son regard.   
  
Ginny lui caressa tendrement la joue, en lui souriant d'une manière bienveillante.  
  
-Ne t'inquiètes pas Mione. Si tu es sure de ce que tu dis, on retrouvera Lena, je te le promets. Maintenant, il faut que tu dormes, que tu te reposes. On doit se lever très tôt demain matin pour prendre le Poudlard Express  
  
-Mais elle est en danger en ce moment même ! Demain, on sera à Poudlard et il sera trop tard ! Je ne partirai pas d'ici sans l'avoir retrouver saine et sauve !!  
  
-Arrête de te faire du mal, Hermione ! dit Harry.  
  
-Tu te souviens l'année dernière, Harry ? Je t'ai aidé à aller porter secours à Sirius et….  
  
-NE PRONONCE PAS SON NOM !!! Ce n'était pas la même chose… C'est de ma faute si il n'est plus là. La boule coincée dans sa gorge l'empêchait presque de continuer. J'aurais du continuer les leçons d'Occlumentie, je…   
  
Hermione se leva d'un bond et se précipita sur Harry pour le secouer afin de le faire réagir.  
  
-Elle est en danger, Harry !! Nom de Dieu !! C'est trop tard pour Sirius mais on peut encore sauver Lena !!  
  
Harry leva lentement les yeux sur sa meilleure amie et l'empoigna sauvagement pour la projeter sur le lit sous les yeux agrandis de Ron et de Ginny.  
  
-Tu l'as imaginé, Hermione !! Lena n'était pas là !! On ne l'a plus revu depuis la fête et puis elle n'aurait pas su entrer sur le Chemin de traverse !! Et je ne veux pas entendre qu'il est trop tard pour Sirius, tu m'as compris ??!! Il est juste tombé derrière le voile, c'est tout ! Il n'est pas mort !!  
  
Hermione recula contre le dosseret du lit, effrayée du comportement du jeune Gryffondor tandis que celui-ci rebroussait chemin et sortait en claquant brutalement la porte.  
  
-Hermione, laisse lui du temps…Il n'a pas encore tout à fait réalisé la mort de Sirius (moi non plus, snif !) c'est tout, affirma Ron.  
  
-Et Lena alors ??! S'écria t-elle en sanglotant bruyamment.  
  
La porte s'ouvrit, non pas sur Harry, mais sur Molly Weasley, les cheveux décoiffés et en chemise de nuit rose bonbon.  
  
Son visage était rouge de colère.   
  
-Vous vous rendez compte qu'il est plus de quatre heures du matin ?? Je parie même que le bruit que vous faîte se répercute dans l'avenue du chemin de Traverse !! Hermione, ma chérie, il faut que tu te repose !!  
  
-Mais…  
  
-Je ne veux rien entendre !! Cria t-elle avant de se rendre dans la salle de bain.  
  
Ils l'entendirent fouiller dans l'armoire à pharmacie tandis que Hermione faisait les cents pas dans la chambre complètement déboussolée.  
  
Molly revint quelques instants plus tard en apportant un verre d'eau ainsi qu'un minuscule cachet blanc.  
  
Elle dut pratiquement forcer Hermione à prendre le médicament et la raccompagna sur le lit pour la border telle une petite fille.  
  
Après s'être assurée qu'Hermione s'était enfin calmée, elle sortit en silence suivie de Ron et de Ginny.  
  
Hermione commençait à voir les contours de la chambre coquette un peu flous.  
  
Elle entendit un bruit et tourna doucement la tête vers la porte où la lumière filtrait sous la porte en chêne.  
  
De l'ombre se dessinait sur le sol derrière la porte, comme si quelqu'un se tenait devant celle-ci.  
  
Hermione voulut parler mais ses yeux papillonnèrent et elle s'endormit profondément.  
  
Après quelques minutes, la zone d'ombre s'évanouit…  
  
-Prenez bien soin de vous les enfants ! s'écria Mme Weasley en leur faisant signe de la main.  
  
Hermione appuyée contre le mur de l'entrée du wagon, lui rendit son sourire et lui fit un faible geste de la main.  
  
Harry ne lui adressait plus la parole mais Hermione pensait que pendant le voyage tout s'arrangerait peut-être.  
  
Quant à Lena, après une bonne nuit de sommeil, elle était tentée de croire qu'elle avait rêvé comme Harry le lui disait.  
  
Enfin, elle espérait que c'était le cas ! Et puis c'est vrai que Lena n'aurait jamais réussi a entrer sur le Chemin de traverse, n'est-ce pas ?!  
  
-Eh ! Granger ! Ca va mieux ?  
  
Elle se retourna pour voir Draco Malefoy au milieu du couloir.  
  
Il semblait presque s'inquiéter pour elle. Attends, qu'est-ce que je viens de dire ? S'inquiéter ?? Malefoy ?? Non, elle devait sûrement se tromper.  
  
Faut dire que dans l'état groggy où elle se trouvait, elle n'arrivait pas trop à se concentrer sur certaines choses.  
  
Voyant qu'elle ne répondait pas, il lui agrippa le bras mais elle se dégagea le plus vite qu'elle pouvait.  
  
-Lâche-moi, Malefoy ! Je n'ai pas vu celui qui m'a blessé ! Peut-être que c'était toi ?!  
  
Draco recula en agrandissant les yeux sous la surprise.  
  
-Quoi ??! Je te sauve et c'est comme cela que tu me remercie ??  
  
Hermione ferma les yeux avec force et tourna la tête sur le côté pour voir Harry rentrer dans un des compartiments tout en leur jetant un regard dégoûté.  
  
-Excuse-moi, Malefoy…  
  
Elle n'attendit pas de réponse et se précipita dans le compartiment de Harry où se trouvaient déjà Ron, Ginny et Luna Lovegood…  
  
Harry reprenait toutes ses affaires en vitesse du filet au-dessus des sièges et la poussa brutalement pour sortir de la minuscule pièce.  
  
Elle le regarda partir le long du couloir sans trop comprendre sauf peut-être une seule et unique chose :  
  
Elle venait peut-être de perdre son meilleur ami… 


	8. Que de bonnes nouvelles

Voilà le chapitre 8 ! J'espere sincerement qu'il vous plaira ! Un enorme MERCI à tous les reviewers :   
  
Cily  
  
Kloona  
  
Mika  
  
Inferno-Hell  
  
Le saut de l'ange  
  
Laika la louve  
  
Ayuluna  
  
DebbyHermione  
  
Je suis vraiment desolée de ne pas repondre à vos si gentilles reviews, mais la je n'ai vraiment pas le temps et il est tard et je suis crevée alors DESOLEE !!!!!  
  
Bonne lecture,  
  
Gros Bisous à tous  
  
Mione1802  
  
Chapitre 8 : Que de bonnes nouvelles….  
  
La voix chantante du directeur de Poudlard s'éleva doucement tandis que les murmures des élèves présents dans la grande salle s'atténuaient peu à peu.  
  
-Bien….Vu que la répartition des nouveaux élèves est a présent terminée, je profite de cette occasion afin de vous souhaiter à tous et à toute une bonne et heureuse rentrée à Poudlard.  
  
Une salve d'applaudissements éclata brusquement mais Albus apaisa l'agitation des élèves de la main.  
  
-Mais…. Même si les cours ne débutent que demain dans la matinée, j'aimerai souhaiter la bienvenue à notre nouvelle professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal…Melle Selene Caraway…  
  
Une jeune femme se leva en adressant un signe de tête à Albus sous les applaudissements des élèves et de leurs professeurs.  
  
Selene portait une sorte de combinaison en cuir noir sous une longue veste de la même matière.   
  
Ses cheveux noirs bleutés à l'apparence mouillée frôlaient ses épaules et deux fines mèches retombaient sur son visage de porcelaine.  
  
En entendant son nom de famille, Pansy avait recraché son jus de citrouille dans l'assiette dorée étincelante.  
  
Draco s'était tournée vers elle avec un air réjoui en lui disant que Selene se trouvait être la tante de Dorian.  
  
Merci de me l'avoir dit, Dray, je n'avais pas fait du tout le rapprochement ! pensa t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.  
  
Eh bien, je ne fais juste qu'espérer que son neveu ne viendra pas prendre des nouvelles de sa tante adorée, sinon c'est le cauchemar assuré !  
  
Dumbledore fit rasseoir la jeune femme en souhaitant aux élèves de passer une agréable année d'études et en émettant une fois de plus comme d'habitude, le souhait du rapprochement des maisons surtout en ces temps difficiles vu le retour du célèbre mage noir.  
  
Le directeur avait lancé un regard significatif vers Draco et Pansy.  
  
Le visage du Serpentard s'assombrit et quelques instants plus tard les plats se remplirent de mets succulents prêts à être dégustés par les élèves affamés.  
  
Draco fut certain à ce moment-là d'être convoqué dans le bureau du Directeur après le dîner. Il devait être au courant que le Serpentard avait quitté le manoir des Malefoy pendant les vacances.  
  
Décidément, les nouvelles vont vite…Il ne serait pas surpris de savoir qu'un espion travaillait pour l'Ordre. Et il croyait connaître son identité. Mais le 'traître' n'avait rien à craindre puisque Draco avait coupé les liens avec le peu de relations mangemortes qu'il avait.  
  
Dumbledore voudrait sûrement savoir pourquoi il avait abandonné le manoir au milieu de la nuit.  
  
Depuis que son père avait été emprisonné à Azkaban l'été dernier, Narcissa s'était mise derechef à vider bouteille sur bouteille. Plus rien n'existait, plus rien n'avait d'importance à ses yeux même son propre fils qu'elle chérissait tant auparavant.  
  
Seule une seule chose avait réussi à lui faire retrouver une soi-disant lucidité.  
  
La drogue…  
  
Pansy avait décidé de passer la nuit chez Draco et celle-ci était dans une sorte de transe suite à la drogue ingurgitée quand la mère de Draco avait rappliqué et avait vu toutes les seringues et la poudre blanche recouvrir la table de salon en marbre.  
  
Draco qui lisait tranquillement un livre en attendant que Pansy finisse son petit délire, avait subi les injures et les coups d'une Narcissa folle de rage.  
  
Il s'était alors précipité à l'étage afin de préparer ses bagages et avait volé de l'argent moldu dans une petite pochette en cuir dans la chambre de Narcissa avant de redescendre à toute vitesse dans le salon pour embarquer Pansy.  
  
Celle-ci regardait d'un air hébété une Narcissa en larmes briser les miroirs, portraits et autres de la pièce.  
  
Ce spectacle désolant avait renforcé sa décision de partir et Pansy et lui avaient quitté le manoir en pleine nuit.  
  
Ils s'étaient réfugiés dans un hôtel moldu assez morbide pendant le reste des vacances.  
  
Peut-être que Narcissa avait tout simplement envoyé une lettre au Directeur pour le prévenir du départ précipité de Draco.  
  
Non, Narcissa ne se souciait plus de lui à présent et elle n'aurait certainement pas prévenu Dumbledore de la fuite de son fils.  
  
Malgré les événements de cet été, il lui restait encore une once de fierté pour ne pas prévenir tout le monde et elle devait sûrement encore rester cloîtrée dans le manoir à lever le coude toute la journée en attendant le retour de son bien-aimé mari mangemort.  
  
Il soupira nostalgiquement et leva les yeux pour rencontrer le regard haineux du Survivant.  
  
Ils s'affrontèrent des yeux pendant quelques secondes et Draco baissa le regard pour contempler son assiette encore vide et froide, un peu comme l'était sa vie en ce moment…  
  
Hermione regarda en fronçant les sourcils, l'échange de regards entre le Serpentard et le Gryffondor avant de replonger dans son assiette en poussant un profond et lourd soupir.  
  
Dumbledore leur avait bien fait comprendre qu'il souhaitait que les maisons se rapprochent mais là, ce n'était pas gagné d'avance !  
  
Elle joua avec sa nourriture pendant quelques instants et finit par reposer brutalement sa fourchette, n'ayant pas d'appétit, avant d'enfouir sa tête entre ses bras.  
  
Le voyage l'avait complètement épuisée…  
  
Entre Harry qui était parti en furie du wagon, Ron qui la collait de plus en plus en essayant de connaître la raison qui avait poussé Harry à les quitter et Ginny qui essayait vainement de détendre l'atmosphère avec Luna, le trajet avait été d'une longueur exaspérante.  
  
Hermione était restée silencieuse et triste dans son coin, Ron avait fini par lui aussi quitter le wagon, et Ginny ainsi que Luna avaient abandonné bien vite l'idée d'amuser la galerie pour se plonger dans un exemplaire du Chicaneur.  
  
Une voix interrompit ses pensées. Elle devait se charger des premières années pour leur montrer le chemin menant à la tour de Gryffondor.  
  
Elle vit Harry passer devant elle en lui jetant un regard de coin et elle allait le rattraper quand Ron lui attrapa le bras.  
  
-Allez viens Mione, on doit faire notre travail…  
  
Le lendemain, la matinée était déjà bien entamée quand Hermione descendit en compagnie de Ginny pour le petit-déjeuner.  
  
Harry et Ron étaient déjà là et celui-ci leur donna une enveloppe à Hermione qui s'installa en   
  
baillant prés de lui.   
  
-Ce sont les résultats des B.U.S.E.S, s'exclama Ron. J'ai cru qu'on n'allait jamais les avoir !  
  
Elle ouvrit son enveloppe et commença à parcourir le long parchemin.  
  
Ils avaient eu les résultats de leur examen ainsi que plusieurs feuillets concernant le métier qui leur conviendrait le mieux.  
  
Hermione en avait beaucoup mais ceux qui l'intéressaient vraiment étaient le métier d'Auror et celui de Medicomage quoique journaliste n'était pas mal non plus…  
  
Ses résultats étaient largement satisfaisants comme l'on pouvait s'y attendre bien que son regard fut instantanément capté par le RECALE en feutre rouge devant la Divination et elle rapprocha la feuille de ses yeux pour vérifier si elle n'avait pas rêvé.  
  
-J'ai été recalé en Divination, dit-elle d'une voix faible.  
  
Harry et Ron levèrent la tête en même temps surpris pendant que Parvati et Lavande fronçaient les sourcils.  
  
-Mais tu as arrêté la divination au milieu de l'année, dit Lavande d'une voix lourde de reproche. Ils ne peuvent pas te noter, n'est-ce pas ??  
  
-Eh bien, je ne sais pas. J'irai voir Dumbledore après les cours. Peut-être qu'il pourra me renseigner, répondit-elle en haussant les épaules.  
  
Son principal souci à présent était de renouer les liens avec Harry. Les autres choses à faire attendront bien un peu.  
  
Comme si Harry avait lu dans ses pensées, il se leva d'un bond et déclara d'une voix terne qu'il devait aller à la bibliothèque.  
  
Tout le monde regarda tour à tour Harry et Hermione, complètement ébahis.  
  
Hermione qui ne prête pas attention à sa note de Divination et Harry qui se rend à la bibliothèque alors que les cours n'avaient même pas commencés !  
  
C'était le monde à l'envers !!  
  
Draco croisa Harry en rentrant dans la grande salle mais il fit comme si il ne l'avait pas remarqué.  
  
Il était trop joyeux pour que Potter ne lui gâche sa journée.  
  
Il fit signe à Pansy et la rejoignit en deux minutes. Elle buvait tranquillement son thé en fixant Blaise Zabini de ses yeux encore endormis.  
  
-Salut Dray, dit-elle d'une voix morne. Bien dormi ?  
  
-J'ai passé une nuit excellente !   
  
-Hum….T'as vu Hannah Abbott, toi !  
  
Draco leva un sourcil.  
  
-Elle te cherchait hier.  
  
-Ah ! Euh, non j'étais seul.  
  
-Tu préfères les plaisirs solitaires, c'est ça ? lui dit-elle en lui faisant un clin d'œil coquin avant de reporter son attention sur Blaise.  
  
-Pansy ! Au fait, tu ferais bien d'oublier vite fait Zabini, ma belle ! Parce que ce que je vais te dire va t'enchanter !  
  
-Ah bon ? Et c'est pour cela que tu es de si bonne humeur ce matin ?  
  
-En quelque sorte. Bon, je viens de croiser Selene, tu sais la tante de Dorian.  
  
Pansy hocha la tête en grognant.  
  
-Eh bien, elle vient de m'apprendre que Dorian arrive dans environ un mois pour terminer ses études à Poudlard. Il ne vient pas avant malheureusement parce qu'il y a plein de dossiers à remplir, enfin je sais plus trop quoi. Il doit mettre de l'ordre dans ses affaires, quoi. Alors Pansy, t'en dis quoi ?? Je savais que tu serais folle de joie !  
  
Il lui adressa un grand sourire mais elle ne tourna pas la tête et il ne put voir son expression.  
  
Laquelle était proche de la pure terreur et du désarroi…..  
  
Elle se souvenait d'avoir espère que Dorian ne vienne pas dire bonjour à sa tante sinon ce serait un vrai cauchemar pour elle.  
  
Eh bien, là c'était encore pire.  
  
Dorian venait FAIRE ses études ICI !! C'était pire qu'un cauchemar, oui.  
  
Pire que cela, c'était carrément l'enfer !! 


	9. Preparation pour la bal

Merci bcp bcp pour toutes vos gentilles reviews !! La chapitre 9 est juste en dessous !!  
  
Dîtes-moi ce que vous en pensez !!  
  
Bonne lecture,  
  
Gros bisous  
  
Mione1802  
  
Chapitre 9 : Preparation pour le bal…  
  
Le temps passe à une vitesse incroyable, pensa Hermione en regardant d'un œil vitreux le professeur Binns deblaterer son eternel monologue concernant les guerres europeennes entre les plus grands Sorciers de l'epoque et la communauté barbare des Geants.  
  
Un banquet était organisé le soir même pour feter deux choses. La premiere était la fête habituelle de Halloween et la seconde était l'arrivée d'un nouvel élève à Poudlard.  
  
Cela faisait deja deux mois qu'ils avaient recommencé les cours à Poudlard, et les profs semblaient prendre le plus grand plaisir à leur donner une montagne de devoirs à effectuer.  
  
Ses relations avec Harry avaient evolués peu à peu. Maintenant, il daignait lui adresser la parole ce qui soulageait grandement Ron qui essayait a chaque fois de les reconcilier.  
  
Bon, ce n'était pas grand-chose, mais c'était toujours un debut…  
  
Malheureusement il lui parlait uniquement pour qu'elle lui apporte de l'aide pour ses devoirs et cela, elle ne le supportait que parce qu'elle tenait à lui et ne voulait pas aggraver la situation plus qu'elle ne l'était deja.  
  
Elle frotta ses yeux et bailla longuement en etirant ses bras. Hermione aurait bien dormi quelques heures de plus ce matin.   
  
Cela faisait quelques temps qu'elle souffrait d'insomnie et elle en profitait pour faire ses devoirs dans la salle commune horriblement vide.   
  
Elle ne s'endormait souvent qu'une fois l'aube venue. Hermione avait trop de soucis pour pouvoir dormir paisiblement.  
  
Tout semblait lui tomber dessus aux moments qu'elle s'y attendait le moins. Il y avait tout d'abord sa relation tendue avec son meilleur ami puis le divorce de ses parents.   
  
Ils lui avaient annonçé leur separation dans une lettre qu'elle avait reçu deux semaines auparavant. Elle avait été bouleversée même si elle n'avait pas été étonnée par la nouvelle.   
  
C'est vrai que ses parents ne s'entendaient pas à merveille mais elle avait toujours esperé que cela s'arrangerait avec le temps. Mais maintenant tout ses espoirs s'étaient envolés en même temps que sa famille.  
  
Sa famille était brisée… Il n'y aurait plus de 'bons moments' passés ensemble comme autrefois… Finis les grands repas de famille en compagnie de ses oncles et tantes…Finie la famille unie…  
  
Enfin, bon, elle devra forcement s'y faire…. Ce n'était pas non plus la fin du monde…Ce qui l'avait plus touchée dans la lettre n'était pas le divorce de ses parents mais plutôt ce qu'ils lui avaient dit concernant Lena…  
  
Ils n'avaient aucune nouvelle d'elle depuis les grandes vacances. Elle n'était pas venue recuperer ses affaires…Ils n'arrivaient pas à la joindre…Comme si elle n'avait jamais exist  
  
Et si Hermione n'avait pas revé ? Et si elle avait bien retrouvé Lena sur le chemin de Traverse ? Et si elle avait besoin de son aide en ce moment même ? Et pire, si elle était deja morte ?   
  
Elle secoua la tête. Non, elle ne devait pas penser à cela ! C'était impossible, voyons ! Et puis de toute maniere Harry avait raison lorsqu'il lui avait dit qu'elle n'aurait pas pu aller seule au chemin de Traverse…  
  
Seule, non… Mais si quelqu'un l'y avait emmené de force ? Allons Mione, tu deviens parano, là ! Arrête ! Lena est en bonne santé, elle doit être en cours, là et peut-être qu'elle ne reponds pas à tes parents parce qu'elle a demenagé !  
  
Oui ! C'est vrai ! Lena lui avait dit qu'elle devait emmenagé chez une amie à elle…Chiara ou quelque chose dans ce genre…Cela ne servait à rien de s'inquieter ! Enfin elle esperait…  
  
Mais la chose la plus cruciale, pour elle, qui l'empechait de dormir entre toutes les autres était le retard de ses menstruations.  
  
Jour après jour, elle se rendait à la salle de bains ou aux toilettes dés qu'elle le pouvait, abaissait sa culotte et la c'était une amere deception…  
  
Rien….Rien du tout…Le neant….Pas de sang…Même pas une vulgaire tache rougeatre sur le tissu de sa culotte…  
  
Et cela depuis un mois….Elle aurait du maintenant les avoir depuis plus d'un mois…  
  
Au debut, elle ne s'en était pas souciée puisque d'habitude ses regles étaient assez irregulieres mais jour après jour, l'inquietude s'était immiscée en elle.  
  
Maintenant elle était completement deprimée et cela se ressentait dans ses resulats scolaires qui avaient legerement baissés.  
  
Elle n'avait osé en parler à personne même pas à Ron….Ce n'était même pas la peine de mettre au courant Harry… Ou cela detruirait probablement d'une façon definitive leur amitié deja bien menacée en ce moment…  
  
Elle avait envisagé de se confier à Gin mais elle avait vite renoncé à cette idée de peur qu'elle ne previenne son frere.  
  
C'est dans ces moments-là que Lena lui manquait cruellement…Son amie aurait été la premiere à l'aider et à la soutenir mais Mione ne possedait même pas sa nouvelle adresse…et elle ne pouvait donc pas lui ecrire.  
  
Non, elle devait en parler à quelqu'un qui la comprenne reellement….Quelqu'un qui serait en mesure de l'aider…Mais qui pourrait ? Qui ?  
  
La sonnerie annonçant la fin du cours retentit, arrachant Hermione de ses douloureuses pensées. La jeune fille rangea ses livres à l'interieur de sa besace et partit vers la tour des Gryffondors en compagnie de Ron et d'un Harry silencieux…  
  
-Pansy, tu es prête ? s'impatienta Draco.  
  
La jeune fille ouvrit la porte de la salle de bain et s'avança vers la coiffeuse du dortoir pour appliquer une fine couche de maquillage sur son fin visage.  
  
Draco la complimenta sur sa tenue…C'était lui qui l'avait forcée à se mettre sur son trente et un pour l'arrivée de Dorian.   
  
Il l'aida à fermer la fine fermeture du dos de sa robe de soie sombre et la leva du siege pour qu'elle consente enfin à l'accompagner jusqu'à la Grande Salle.  
  
Pansy ne put s'empêcher de rire face au comportement presque infantile de Dray. Il était tout excité à la perspective de revoir son meilleur ami.  
  
Il faut dire qu'a part elle, il n'avait pas beaucoup d'affinités avec les autres Serpentards mis à part peut-être Crabbe et Goyle, mais eux c'étaient autre chose.  
  
Pansy n'avait jamais compris pourquoi Draco s'entichait de deux brutes sans la moindre parcelle d'intelligence…  
  
Mais c'était tout simplement parce qu'ils étaient trop stupides pour avoir peur de la presence de Draco…Les autres le craignaient à cause de la renommée celebre de sa famille et Pansy était sûre que si Draco leur permettaient de lui lecher les pieds, ils le feraient avec une joie immense…  
  
Pansy était la seule à l'apprecier à sa juste valeur et Crabbe et Goyle avaient juste le rôle de 'proteger' Draco.  
  
Pansy leva les yeux sur Draco et lui adressa un grand sourire jusqu'à ce qu'elle se rende compte que ses bras étaient à nus.  
  
-Dray ! Je ne peux pas descendre comme ca ! Il faut que je me change !  
  
Draco fronça les sourcils et s'apprêta à la reprimander quand elle lui montra ses avants bras couverts de nombreux bleus virant au jaune pâle.  
  
-Pansy ! gronda Draco. Quand arrêteras-tu de te droguer, par Merlin ! Tu es en train de te detruire, ma puce !   
  
-Bon, Dray, tu te calme et tu descend à la Grande Salle, j'en ai pour quelques minutes à peine. Et tu t'occuperas de Dorian à ma place si tu le vois.  
  
Et n'oublie pas de lui donner quelques coups bien placés de ma part, pensa t-elle en lui adressant un faible sourire.  
  
Draco inclina la tête et sortit de la piece laissant une Pansy toute desemparée, ne sachant pas quoi se mettre.  
  
Elle se donna une gifle mentale. T'es une sorciere ou pas ? Elle s'empara de sa baguette magique et la dirigea sur le haut de sa robe.  
  
Des manches se formerent de façon magique et couvrirent ses bras meurtris d'une fine soie noire comportant de la dentelle.  
  
Elle sourit d'un air satisfait et sortit de la salle commune en recoiffant ses cheveux d'un noir d'ebene.  
  
Hermione descendait doucement les escaliers de Poudlard faisant attention à ne pas froisser sa robe quand elle ressentit une vive douleur au bas de son ventre.  
  
Elle y plaqua ses mains en essayant de respirer profondement mais la douleur ne s'en allait pas…Au contraire, elle empirait…  
  
Elle leva les yeux difficilement et regarda autour d'elle à la recherche de quelqu'un qui pourrait lui venir en aide mais malheureusement, il n'y avait absolument personne.  
  
Elle entendait juste les bruits etouffés venant de la Grande Salle.  
  
Une fine peliculle de sueur lui collait à la peau et sa vue commença à se brouiller quand elle essaya de s'accrocher à la rampe pour ne pas tomber dans les escaliers.  
  
Juste avant qu'elle ne tombe evanouie, une jeune fille se precipita vers elle afin de la rattraper.  
  
Pansy ecoutait distraitement Mme Pomfresh se plaindre de l'enseignement trop contraignant des professeurs quand les portes de l'infirmerie s'ouvrirent brusquement laissant passer Harry, Ron et Ginny en courant.  
  
Ils etoufferent une exclamation de surprise quand ils virent Hermione, pâle comme la mort, asisse faiblement sur le bout d'un des lits de l'infirmerie tandis que Mme Pomfresh l'examinait tout en continuant ses critiques.  
  
-Hermione ! Tu vas bien ? s'inquieta Harry.  
  
La jeune Gryffondor leva un regard surpris vers Harry qui semblait reellement s'inquieter pour son sort.  
  
-Elle est juste trop surmenée…Un bon remontant et une longue nuit de sommeil devraient aller.  
  
-Mme Pomfresh, je ne veux pas aller me coucher. Je veux aller au festin de Halloween, geignit Hermione.  
  
L'infirmiere roula des yeux tout en lui disant que pour l'instant, le medicament ferait l'affaire mais qu'elle devrait faire davantage attention maintenant.  
  
Elle congedia les jeunes gens qui quitterent l'infimerie en maugreant mais Pansy fut la seule à rester.  
  
Mme Pomfresh allait lui dire de partir quand Pansy lui expliqua qu'elle ramenerait Hermione à la Grande Salle pour qu'il ne lui arrive rien.  
  
Cela laisserait peut-être le temps à Dorian de se saouler et de la laisser tranquille une fois qu'elle serait là-bas…. 


	10. Sorry, but

Salut !!  
  
Voilà le chapitre 10, et j'espere sincerement qu'il vous plaira !! Dites le moi si c'est le cas ou même si ce n'est pas le cas !! J'attends impatiemment vos reviews !! J'adore celles qui sont longues et constructives ! Au moins je sais ce qui va ou ne vas pas dans ma fic !! Je pourrai m'ameliorer !  
  
Un Enorme Merci à :  
  
Manehou  
  
Le Saut de l'Ange  
  
Inferno-Hell  
  
Ayuluna  
  
Tobby  
  
Sugy  
  
Chimgrid  
  
Kloona  
  
DADMAX  
  
Alpo  
  
Bonne lecture et gros bisous à tous!!  
  
Mione1802  
  
Chapitre 10 : Sorry, but….  
  
Les conseils de l'infirmière leur parvinrent encore de l'autre côté de la porte qu'Hermione venait de refermer.  
  
-Eh, bien si je l'écoutais, je pense que je dormirai jusqu'aux vacances de Noël ! s'exclama Hermione en riant.  
  
Pansy lui adressa un sourire en coin et continua de marcher en silence.  
  
-Euh…Park…Pansy ? Je…Enfin…Merci !  
  
Pansy se tourna vers Hermione, les sourcils froncés. Mais Hermione continua avant qu'elle ne puisse lui demander le pourquoi de son merci.  
  
-Pour m'avoir aid  
  
-Oh ! De rien…Ce n'est pas parce que je suis une Serpentard que je n'ai pas de cœur !  
  
-Mais je n'ai jamais dit une chose pareille ! Je…  
  
-Je sais ! Ce n'est pas la peine de te justifier…  
  
Hermione sourit tout en trouvant étrange de 'parler' à une fille qui, pas plus tard que l'année précédente, lui avait presque sauté dessus pour la frapper.  
  
Qui plus est une Serpentard ! Et ce n'était pas non plus n'importe quelle Serpentard ! C'était tout de même Parkinson alias Miss Couche Toi Là !  
  
Pansy commençait à se sentir mal à l'aise et des bouffées de chaleur se propageaient à travers tout son corps.  
  
Il faisait assez chaud et elle remonta ses manches jusqu'aux coudes pour profiter au maximum du mince filet d'air s'engouffrant par les fenêtres grillagées ouvertes de Poudlard.  
  
Elle se rendit compte, horrifiée, qu'elle avait fait une lourde erreur quand deux mains froides lui saisirent le bras.  
  
-Qu'est-ce que… ?  
  
Pansy retira vivement son bras et abaissa ses manches tout en marchant le plus rapidement qu'elle le pouvait.  
  
Hermione du pratiquement courir pour la rattraper.   
  
-Pansy ! Qui t'as fait ça ? Pansy ! Réponds-moi !  
  
-Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien te foutre, franchement ! Laisse-moi maintenant ! Retourne à ta petite vie tranquille avec tes fabuleux amis ! Hurla Pansy, au bord des larmes.  
  
-Non ! Je dois savoir ! Je peux t'aider ! Mais tu dois me dire qui as osé te faire cela !  
  
Pansy se retourna de façon brusque et la regarda droit dans les yeux. De quoi se mêlait cette petite sang de bourbe qui ne connaissait rien à la vie !  
  
-Si tu veux tout savoir Granger…  
  
-Hermione.  
  
-Quoi ??!  
  
-Appelle moi Hermione. Après ce qui vient de se passer, tu peux au moins m'appeler par mon prénom ?  
  
-Ok. Si tu veux, Hermione, dit-elle en accentuant le dernier mot. Personne ne m'a fait cela. C'est moi et moi toute seule qui me le suit fait…  
  
-Pardon ?! S'exclama Hermione en arrondissant les yeux.  
  
La jeune Serpentard soupira longuement et roula des yeux.  
  
-Je me drogue... Voilà ! T'es contente maintenant ! T'as eu ce que tu voulais ?? Alors va t-en et raconte à tout le monde ce que je viens de te dire, je sais que tu en meure d'envie !  
  
Mais au lieu de s'en aller, Hermione s'approcha de Pansy et posa une main sur son épaule.  
  
Ce geste si amical bouleversa Pansy qui se mit à sangloter sourdement tout en se laissant aller contre Hermione.  
  
-Shh… Je suis désolée…Je n'ai pas du tout l'intention de le crier sur tous les toits ! Pourquoi Pansy ? Pourquoi tu te fais autant de mal ? Raconte-moi… Je pourrais peut-être t'aider…  
  
Et Pansy obéit…Elle lui raconta tout, absolument tout concernant ses déboires pendant pratiquement toutes ses vacances…  
  
Au fur et à mesure qu'elle parlait, toutes ses émotions négatives semblaient s'évaporer…Elle se sentait plus légère, plus sereine…  
  
-Mais ce garçon qui t'as forcé à…enfin, euh, c'est Draco Malefoy ? demanda une Hermione mortifiée après ce qu'elle venait d'entendre.  
  
Malgré ce que Pansy éprouvait en ce moment, elle ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire.   
  
-Dray ? Non, bien sûr que non ! Il n'est pas du tout comme ça ! Non, c'est Dorian…Un ami proche de Draco…Il est avec lui en ce moment…  
  
-Pardon ? Il est ici ?? Oh ….Ce ne serait pas le nouvel élève qui devait arriver ce soir ?  
  
Hermione prit les mains de Pansy et la tira vers elle quand celle-ci aquiesça en tremblant.  
  
-Viens…On doit prévenir Dumbledore !! Tu devras lui dire ce que tu viens de me dire, Pansy… C'est important, on pourra t'aider !  
  
-Non, Hermione ! Je ne peux pas !! Cria Pansy tout en remontant lentement sa robe.  
  
Hermione fronça les sourcils quand elle vit Pansy retirer sa baguette magique de ses bas lui arrivant aux genoux.  
  
-Pansy ? Qu'est-ce que tu…  
  
-Oubliettes !  
  
Hermione sirotait tranquillement sa bierraubeure en regardant les élèves s'amuser autour d'elle.  
  
Elle avait encore un peu mal à la tête mais ça allait beaucoup mieux depuis qu'elle avait quitté l'infirmerie.  
  
Son regard dériva sur Pansy qui se trouvait sur les genoux d'un jeune homme assez séduisant d'après ce qu'elle pouvait voir de lui.  
  
Elle se remémora ce que Pansy lui avait dit juste avant d'entrer dans la Grande salle.  
  
Pansy l'avait étonné au plus haut point quand elle l'avait remercié et qu'elle lui avait dit que si Hermione avait besoin d'aide, elle serait là pour elle.  
  
Elle s'était droguée ou quoi ?(hum hum) Pourquoi l'avait-elle remerciée ? C'était plutôt à Hermione de lui dire merci vu qu'elle l'avait aidé !  
  
Enfin, comme quoi, les Serpentard pouvaient être très étranges.  
  
Elle sursauta quand Harry posa sa main sur son épaule.  
  
-Ca va Mione ? S'inquiéta le Gryffondor aux yeux émeraude. Tu es toute pensive.  
  
-Hein…Euh, oui merci !   
  
-Tu veux…euh…Tu veux bien danser avec moi ?  
  
Hermione lui adressa un grand sourire et posa son verre sur la table avant de se lever et de prendre la main que lui tendait Harry.  
  
Ils passèrent devant Ron et Neville qui parlaient de Quidditch comme d'habitude…  
  
-Pardonne-moi, Mione. D'avoir agi comme le dernier des idiots.   
  
-Non, Harry, tu n'…  
  
-Si, ce n'est pas la peine de me mentir, Mione, lui dit-il en souriant.  
  
-Bon d'accord, Harry. Tu t'es comporté comme un enfant de trois ans, ça te va ?  
  
-Oh là ! T'es un peu dur avec moi, toi !   
  
Ils éclatèrent de rire ensemble et se rapprochèrent l'un de l'autre alors qu'une nouvelle chanson assez douce venait de commencer.  
  
-Je sais que je n'ai pas d'excuses pour avoir réagi comme ça mais bon, je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose de mal, tu sais. Tu es un peu comme une petite sœur que je n'ai jamais eu.  
  
-Eh ! Je suis assez grande pour me débrouiller toute seule !   
  
-Sirius aussi était assez grand pour…  
  
-Harry ! s'exclama Hermione sur un ton de reproche. Arrête d'y penser ! Tu te fais du mal pour rien !  
  
-Ouais, tu as sûrement raison ! répondit Harry en riant tandis qu'Hermione hochait la tête vivement. Tu m'as manqué, tu sais…  
  
-Toi aussi, tu m'as manqué, grand frère !  
  
Hermione posa la tête sur le torse d'Harry alors que celui-ci la serrait de toutes ses forces comme si il avait peur qu'elle ne s'éloigne de lui…  
  
Pansy inspira profondément alors qu'elle s'avançait vers la table où se trouvaient Dorian et Draco. Bon, plus que quelques mètres… Tu ne peux plus reculer maintenant.  
  
-Voilà ma chérie ! s'exclama Dorian en lui affichant l'un de ses sourires charmeurs.  
  
Dire qu'elle l'avait aimé cet homme ! Mais au premier regard, elle n'aurait pas pu se douter de ce qu'il était réellement.   
  
Un monstre…  
  
Un monstre doté d'une beauté hors du commun doublé d'un charme irrésistible…  
  
Comment aurait-elle pu résister ? Justement elle ne l'avait pas fait et c'était ce qui l'avait perdue.  
  
Elle se força à lui sourire mais elle ne put s'empêcher de frissonner quand il posa brusquement ses lèvres contre les siennes, introduisant de force sa langue dans sa bouche.  
  
Draco les regardait s'embrasser, le sourire aux lèvres. C'était la première vraie bonne soirée si il ne comptait pas celle des vacances, qu'il passait…  
  
Si seulement il pouvait se douter de ce qu'il se passait réellement entre ses deux amis…  
  
Dorian recoiffa ses cheveux soyeux et revint s'asseoir prés de Draco, invitant Pansy à prendre place sur ses genoux ce qu'elle fit sans se faire prier.  
  
-Au fait, Dorian est a Serpentard, Pansy ! s'exclama Draco, croyant lui faire plaisir en lui annonçant cette délicieuse information.  
  
-Oh, quelle bonne nouvelle !  
  
Les deux jeunes hommes ne saisirent pas l'ironie du propos, heureusement pour elle d'ailleurs !  
  
Les deux Serpentard discutèrent de choses et d'autres tandis que Pansy s'ennuyaient à mourir.  
  
Elle sentait les regards de certaines filles sur elle. Elles étaient probablement jalouses de voir la main possessive de Dorian posée sur sa jambe.  
  
Prenez-le si ça vous chante, ça me fera des vacances, pensa Pansy.  
  
Dorian la poussa pour qu'elle se lève et l'emmena danser sans lui demander son avis.  
  
Il l'attira contre elle et commença à lui caresser les cheveux en lui parlant d'une voix douce mais ferme.  
  
-On dirait que cela ne te fait pas plaisir de me voir, mon ange ?  
  
Elle leva les yeux sur lui le regardant d'un air surpris.  
  
-Mais non, je…  
  
Il plongea la main dans ses cheveux et tira, la rapprochant de lui jusqu'à ce qu'elle puisse sentir son souffle chaud mordre sa peau.  
  
-Ne me mens pas, idiote ! Tu me déçois, tu étais beaucoup plus gentille la dernière fois que je t'ai vu.   
  
Soumise, tu veux dire enfoiré, pensa Pansy avec hargne mais elle se contenta de soupirer en lui disant qu'elle n'était pas au mieux de ses formes en ce moment.  
  
-Ne t'inquiète pas. J'ai ce qu'il te faut, mon ange. Tu viendras me rejoindre ce soir dans la chambre de préfet de Draco qu'il m'a si gentiment prêtée pour qu'on puisse passer une bonne soirée ensemble, dit Dorian en abaissant sa main jusqu'au bas du dos de Pansy.  
  
Au fait, j'espère pour toi que tu n'as rien dit à Draco de nos petites escapades nocturnes pendant les vacances.  
  
-Bien sûr que non, idiot ! Sinon tu ne serais pas là en train de danser avec moi mais en train de pourrir dans une cellule morbide à Azkaban avec tout ce que tu m'as fait subir !  
  
Le sourire de Dorian se crispa et elle se dit qu'il allait lui faire payer son insolence cette nuit   
  
même.  
  
-Il sait juste que je me drogue. Je croie qu'il va t'en toucher deux mots, continua Pansy avec un petit sourire satisfait.  
  
Mais son sourire s'évanouit quand Dorian lui répondit :  
  
-Oh, oui ! Il m'en a déjà parlé ! Je lui ai juste dit que j'allais te surveiller et m'occuper personnellement de ton cas…Il m'a même remercié, si tu veux tout savoir…  
  
Les yeux de Pansy se remplirent de larmes et elle se mordit violemment la lèvre pour ne pas qu'elles coulent.  
  
Son regard se posa sur Hermione Granger qui paraissait parfaitement heureuse dans les bras de Potter.  
  
Elle l'enviait grandement à ce moment. Elle aurait tant voulu être à sa place.  
  
Je suis vraiment désolée de t'avoir jeté un sort, Hermione. Mais tu ne m'a vraiment pas laissé le choix, pensa Pansy en regardant la jeune Gryffondor danser avec le Survivant.  
  
Hermione leva les yeux à cet instant et sourit à Pansy qui lui rendit son sourire.   
  
Dorian s'en aperçut et il pinça discrètement Pansy pour qu'elle le regarde.  
  
-Qui est cette fille ?  
  
-Oh…C'est une gryffondor…Une sang de bourbe sans importance…  
  
-Tu m'as pourtant l'air de bien t'entendre avec elle…  
  
-Oh non, je l'ai juste aidé pendant un cours et tu sais comment sont les sang de bourbe ! Elle me lécherait pratiquement les pieds.  
  
-Ca ne me dérangerait pas qu'elle me lèche autre chose, dit-il sur un ton moqueur.  
  
Pansy se figea. Il avait dit quoi ? Par Merlin !   
  
-Elle est plutôt jolie et bien foutue, en plus. Ca ne te dirai pas qu'on fasse un truc à trois un des ces quatre ? Oh, c'est vrai ! J'avais oublié, tu adores ça !  
  
Pansy déglutit. Il fallait qu'elle trouve quelque chose.  
  
-Oui, mais c'est Draco qui ne va pas être très content. Tu sais, j'ai remarqué qu'il la fixait étrangement ces temps-ci alors euh…je pense qu'il n'appréciera pas si tu essayes de la toucher.  
  
-Ah bon ? Draco amoureux d'une sang de bourbe ?? Enfin, chacun ses goûts…Dommage, elle était plutôt pas mal pour une sang impur…  
  
Pansy soupira, soulagée. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi mais elle ne voulait pas qu'il l'approche.  
  
Peut-être parce qu'Hermione avait voulu l'aider… Et puis cela lui avait fait du bien de pouvoir enfin se confier à quelqu'un…  
  
Et Draco amoureux de Hermione Granger ? Certainement pas !! C'était à en pleurer de rire !  
  
Cependant, elle n'avait pas menti en disant qu'il la regardait d'une façon étrange mais elle ne pensait pas qu'il éprouvait de l'attirance pour elle.  
  
Enfin, peut-être qu'elle pourrait s'arranger pour que ce soit justement le cas…. 


	11. Merlin, faîtes qu'elle soit enceinte! Il...

Coucou!!  
  
Voici enfin le nouveau chapitre!! Ben, oui, enfin!! Désolée d'avoir mis du temps mais je n'avais pas beaucoup d'inspiration! Heureusement que Laloue est là!! C'est grace à elle, que le chapitre est finalement en ligne!! Merci à toi, Laloue!!  
  
Désolée si je ne reponds pas aux reviews mais là, je suis crevée et en plus j'ai le nouveau chapitre de Incroyablement à traduire...Faut que je le fasse maintenant parce que je n'aurais plus trop le temps les prochains jours, alors...  
  
En tout cas, Merci beaucoup pour toutes vos reviews!!! Merci d'être encore là pour me lire!! Donc MERCI à :  
  
Cily  
  
Utena Witch (La Reunion? J'en pense quoi??Ben c clair que je reve d'y aller en vacances!!lol! Pourquoi? Tu habites là-bas??)  
  
Xaebhal  
  
Laika La Louve  
  
Manehou(Le sortilege durera jusqu'a ce que le moment viendra -!)  
  
La Saut de l'Ange(Qui te dit que les autres seront au courant!lol! On verra bien, mais c clair que certains..hum hum)  
  
Alpo  
  
Inferno-Hell  
  
DebbyHermione  
  
Sugy  
  
Ayuluna  
  
Colibri Noir  
  
Kloona(Dsl pour avoir été longue mais je manque de tps et d'inspiration, alors...)  
  
WendyMalfoy  
  
Cristal Blue  
  
La suite est juste en dessous (Logique, sinon je vois pas pourquoi je mettrai en ligne maintenant mais bon, ca doit être la fatigue...lol)  
  
Dîtes-moi si vous avez aimé ou detesté! J'attends vos commentaires avec impatience!!   
  
Gros Bisous à toutes et à tous!  
  
Mione1802  
  
Chapitre 11: Merlin, faîtes qu'elle soit enceinte!! Il le faut!!  
  
Hermione ouvrit brusquement les rideaux pour laisser entrer la vive lumiere du matin.  
  
L'aube venait à peine de se lever et il faisait encore frais dans la piece.  
  
La jeune fille s'empara de sa baguette magique posée sur la petite table de chevet et lança un sort qui propagea une douce chaleur dans toute la chambre.  
  
En jetant un bref coup d'oeil à son reveil, elle s'aperçut qu'il était encore trés tôt mais elle avait tellement bien dormi cette nuit qu'elle s'était reveillée avant la sonnerie.  
  
Les autres filles dormaient encore et elle se dirigea à pas de loup vers la salle de bain.  
  
Elle ne savait pas pourquoi mais un sourire etirait largement ses levres et elle avait l'air pleinement heureuse lorsqu'elle se regarda dans la glace...  
  
Elle n'en avait pas seulement l'air...Elle l'était, tout simplement.  
  
Hermione avait passé une magnifique soirée, Harry lui reparlait et l'insomnie s'en était allée comme par enchantement...  
  
Bref, tout était P-A-R-F-A-I-T!!  
  
Enfin, non...Pas tout a fait...Seule ombre aux tableau, elle n'avait toujours pas eu ses regles...  
  
Elle haussa les epaules en se disant qu'elles finiraient bien par arriver...Ce n'est plus qu'une question de jours, maintenant...Un mois de retard...Ce n'est pas la mort...  
  
Mais la tenacité de sa trés bonne humeur vacilla quand elle aperçut les eternels messages ecrits aux batons de rouge à levres de Parvati...  
  
Cette fille était la definition même du mot Incomprehension...  
  
Hermione devrait peut-être lui envoyer une beuglante pour qu'elle comprenne enfin que les mots ecrit avec du rouge a levres sur un miroir étaient HORRIBLEMENT difficiles à nettoyer...  
  
Qui plus est totalement inutiles...Bien, oui c'était un peu tard pour penser a faire son devoir de Defense contre les Forces du Mal juste une heure avant le debut du cours...  
  
Elle leva les yeux au plafond et fronça les sourcils quand son regard se posa à nouveau sur un autre message.  
  
'Penses à racheter un tube de rouge a levres'  
  
Enfin, si tu utilise ton baton de rouge pour ecrire des messages debiles sur le miroir de la salle de bain, ce n'est pas etonnant qu'il soit usé!!  
  
Hermione soupira bruyamment et commença à se preparer pour son premier cours de la matinée.  
  
Elle commençait a descendre les escaliers quand son esprit deriva sur les evenements de la soirée de la veille.  
  
Elle s'y était amusée comme une folle surtout en compagnie de Harry et de Ron.  
  
Le Gryffondor aux yeux emeraudes lui avait manqué cruellement depuis leur 'dispute'.  
  
Malgré cela, elle devait avouer qu'elle avait été deçue quand Harry lui avait dit qu'il la considerait comme une soeur.  
  
Elle s'était attendue à ce qu'il eprouve beaucoup plus de sentiments a son encontre comme de l'attirance par exemple...Et pourquoi pas même de l'amour?   
  
Hermione se sentait trés seule en cette periode, elle avait besoin d'un certain reconfort, d'une epaule sur laquelle s'appuyer quand elle en eprouvait le besoin.  
  
Oh bien sûr elle avait Harry, Ron et même Ginny, mais elle avait besoin plus que d'une amitié...  
  
En y repensant, c'est vrai que le nouveau ne manquait pas de charme...  
  
Dorian Caraway...Il portait le nom de l'unes des plus grandes familles de Sang-Pur.  
  
Et il avait passé la soirée en compagnie de Malefoy et Pansy Parkinson...  
  
De plus le choixpeau l'avait envoyé à Serpentard...  
  
C'est dommage que les plus beaux garçons de Poudlard se retrouvent à Serpentard...  
  
Hermione rougit en se sentant coupable d'avoir pensé cela...Il y en a aussi de pas mal à Gryffondor!  
  
Oui mais quand même, certains de Serpentard...  
  
Oh arrête ça Mione!   
  
Caraway...Pourquoi ce nom lui disait-il quelque chose? Oh, comme tu peux être si idiote parfois Hermione!!  
  
Leur nouvelle professeur de Defense contre les Forces du Mal se nommait Selene Caraway...  
  
C'était peut-être sa mere? Si c'était effectivement le cas, il avait hérité de sa beauté...  
  
Ron était un des nombreux fans de la prof' , mais Hermione doutait serieusement qu'il le reste si il devinait sa veritable nature...  
  
Hermione devait être la seule a avoir deviné que Selene Caraway était en fait une Vampire...  
  
Elle en avait deduit cela parce que Selene ne se montrait jamais a la lumiere du jour...Elle avait un teint trés pâle presque maladif...Ses canines étaient plus longues que la moyenne...  
  
La classe où elle enseignait ne laissait pas passer la moindre once de lumiere et elle ne se rendait à la Grande Salle que le soir mais ne mangeait pas...  
  
Elle se contentait juste de boire le contenu d'une grande et belle fiole en argent et Hermione était certaine qu'elle buvait du sang...  
  
Enfin, du moment qu'elle ne prevoyait pas de se nourrir de celui de ses eleves, cela ne derangeait pas Hermione.  
  
Arrivée aux portes de la Grande Salle, Hermione se figea. Son estomac faisait des siennes, encore une fois...  
  
Pressentant ce qui allait arriver, elle fit brusquement volte face, bouscula une premiere année qui fit tomber ses livres et partit en courant aux toilettes les plus proches.  
  
Elle ouvrit la porte qui reclaqua en se refermant et se precipita dans une des cabines pour se pencher sur la cuvette et y 'deposer' son maigre casse-croute de la veille.  
  
Quand son estomac fut de nouveau vide, elle cracha pour essayer d'eliminer le goût acide qu'elle avait dans la bouche et se leva difficilement.  
  
Le souffle court, elle passa sa main sur ses levres humides et sursauta brusquement quand une porte à côté de sa cabine grinça faiblement.  
  
Deja qu'elle avait le vomi en sainte horreur mais alors vomir alors que quelq'un se trouvait juste à côté l'horripilait au plus haut point.  
  
Hermione soupira et ouvrit lentement la porte pour apercevoir Pansy Parkinson dans une attitude figée et l'oreille tendue.  
  
Celle-ci croisa son regard et sursauta en cachant ses mains derriere son dos.  
  
-Hum...Tu..Tu vas bien? Demanda t-elle en rougissant.  
  
-Heu...Oui je vais mieux, merci. Repondit Hermione en fronçant les sourcils.   
  
Pansy Parkinson prend soin de ma personne maintenant...Voilà qui est interessant...  
  
Elle se gourmanda quand elle se rappela que c'était cette même fille qui l'avait aidé lorsqu'elle s'était evanouie.  
  
Elle veut simplement s'assurer qu'elle n'aura pas à te conduire à l'infirmerie de nouveau, idiote.   
  
-Je crois que je manque de sommeil, c'est tout...  
  
Menteuse! Hermione secoua la tête...Avec toutes les nuits où je n'ai pas su dormir, il y a une part de vérité dans ce que je viens de dire!  
  
-Oh d'accord...Tu es trés pâle, tu es sûre que ca va?  
  
Pourquoi s'inquietait-elle autant? Je ne suis qu'une sang-de-bourbe aprés tout...Rien d'important en soi...Harry et Ron l'auraient tuée sur place si ils apprenaient qu'elle venait de penser cela.  
  
Hermione s'approcha du lavabo et tourna le robinet d'eau froide pour pouvoir se   
  
Rafraichir.  
  
-Oui, oui...Je dois certainement couver quelque chose. Ca fait quelques jours que ca m'arrive. Ca va bien passer un jour ou l'autre...  
  
Pansy fronça les sourcils et inclina la tête sur le côté pour regarder Hermione se frotter le visage...  
  
-Dis-moi, tu es certaine que tu vas bien?  
  
Maintenant ce fut au tour d'Hermione de la fixer d'une façon etrange ce qui fit rougir Pansy qui baissa la tête.  
  
Mais pourquoi s'inquiete t-elle autant pour moi? Elle se souvint subitement de la phrase que Pansy lui avait dite. Elle l'avait remercié et lui avait dit que si elle avait besoin d'aide, elle serait là pour elle. Juste avant de se rendre au bal.  
  
Pourquoi pas, aprés tout? Pourquoi ne pourrait-elle pas se confier à Pansy Parkinson?   
  
Tu te confierais à une Serpentard et pas à tes propres amis?   
  
Et alors?   
  
Au moins, elle ne me jugerai peut-être pas? Elle irait simplement raconter ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à lui dire à toute l'ecole, et aprés? Tout le monde serait au courant, et ses amis lui en voudraient de les avoir 'trahis'...  
  
Non, Hermione sentait au fond d'elle-même qu'elle pouvait lui faire confiance. Elle n'aurait jamais cru penser cela! Faire confiance à une Serpentard!! Pourquoi quelque chose clochait quand elle prononçait cette phrase? Enfin, bon, elle savait qu'elle pouvait se confier à Pansy. On pouvait aussi appeler ça, l'intuition feminine...  
  
Hermione avala une grande goulée d'air, planta ses yeux dorés dans les yeux bleus de Pansy et declara à mi-voix:  
  
-Tu sais garder un secret ?  
  
Pansy regarda Hermione s'eloigner vers la sortie, et franchir la porte sans un regard en arriere.  
  
Elle attendit encore quelques minutes et sortit à son tour dans le couloir.  
  
Elle avait encore du mal à y croire. La Gryffondor avait peur d'être enceinte...  
  
Et elle ne savait pas l'identité du 'pere'. Enfin, au debut, Hermione ne voulait pas lui dire avec qui elle avait passé la nuit lors de la fameuse soirée et vers la fin, elle lui avait avoué qu'en fait, elle ignorait totalement de qui il s'agissait.  
  
Elle s'était immediatement justifiée en lui disant qu'elle avait trop forcé sur la boisson et puis il faut dire qu'avec les costumes, cela n'avait aidé en rien.   
  
Pansy soupira. Elle avait deja ses propres problemes, elle n'avait pas besoin de cela en plus!  
  
Enfin bon, elle devait quelque chose à Hermione pour l'avoir ecouté deballer ses sentiments sur Dorian même si la Gryffondor n'en avait aucun souvenir à cause du sortilege d'oubliette. Là, elles étaient 'quittes'.  
  
Hermione, enceinte... Elle n'en revenait toujours pas!! Enfin, elle n'était peut-être pas enceinte...  
  
Et puis de toute façon, si elle l'était...A quoi cela l'avancerait??  
  
Reflechit! Draco...Hermione...Tu ne vois vraiment pas?   
  
Elle admettait qu'elle pouvait être lente mais quand même elle ne voyait pas où...  
  
Oooooohhhhh!! Bien sûr!!!  
  
Le meilleur moyen de rapprocher Dray de Hermione, c'est de lui dire que c'est lui qui a mis enceinte Hermione....Eh bien voilà! Il t'en a fallu du temps!!  
  
Oh ca suffit, hein!! Oh! Voilà qu'elle conversait avec la petite voix de son esprit maintenant. Je deviens de plus en plus folle, moi!  
  
Mais ce n'est pas Draco qui...  
  
Bon, même si ce n'est pas lui et alors?  
  
Draco n'a pas besoin de savoir que ce n'était pas lui le pere! Et puis, de toute façon, lui même avait été dans un état quasi proche du coma.   
  
Elle savait qu'il avait passé la nuit hors de l'hotel où ils se trouvaient cette soirée-là....Peut-être qu'il n'avait aucun souvenir de avec qui il avait passé la nuit...  
  
Et encore mieux, si c'était avec Hermione...Ca faciliterait tout!!  
  
Non, mais t'es folle ma grande!! Draco pere d'un enfant que porte(enfin, peut-être) Hermione...C'est une sang-de-bourbe...Bon une sang-de-bourbe gentille mais quand même elle restera toujours la Miss-je-sais-tout au sang impur...  
  
Faut pas non plus que tu rêve Pansy! Pas la moindre petite parcelle de chance!!  
  
Enfin, bon elle devait tenter!  
  
Du moment que Dorian laisse tranquille Hermione, c'est tout ce qui compte...  
  
Elle allait bien s'amuser, elle le sentait!! D'autant que la Grande Salle était en vue...  
  
Pansy savait que Draco y serait...  
  
Son côté Serpentard reprenait le dessus...Et elle aimait ça!   
  
Elle priait pour que Hermione soit reellement enceinte...Il le fallait!!  
  
Sinon, tout son plan tombait à l'eau...Et cela elle ne le voulait pas...  
  
Alors, vous en pensez quoi?? 


	12. Moi ce n'est pas pareil

Voici enfin le nouveau chapitre…Vraiment désolée pour le retard mais avec ma formation et mes devoirs, je n'ai plus trop le temps…Bon je vous laisse lire ce chapitre et normalement le nouveau chapitre prendra moins de temps et vous saurez beaucoup plus de choses concernant l'histoire…

MERCI beaucoup pour toutes vos reviews !

Bonne lecture

Lino

Quand Pansy franchit le seuil de la Grande Salle, celle-ci était déjà remplie d'élèves à moitié reveillés devant leur petit dejeuner.

Certains s'acharnaient encore sur leurs devoirs inachevés de la veille tandis que d'autres étaient simplement occupé à papoter tranquillement.

La jeune fille parcourut du regard la table des Serpentard jusqu'à ce qu'elle aperçoive les cheveux blonds venitiens de Draco Malefoy.

Ses levres s'étirerent en un sourire enjouée et elle s'approcha à pas de loup de son ami pour placer ses mains devant ses yeux, afin de lui cacher entierement la vue.

Devine qui c'est ?

Hum…Reflechissons…Ne serait-ce pas cette fille qui fait battre mon cœur à en mourir..Celle dont je suis secretement amoureux ?

Les yeux de Pansy s'agrandirent d'effarement et elle enleva ses mains des yeux de son meilleur ami pour l'agripper par le col.

Tu veux bien repeter ?

Draco partit d'un grand eclat de rire.

Je plaisantais Pan, je savais bien que c'était toi voyons. De qui voudrais-tu que je sois amoureux franchement ?

D'Hermione pensa Pansy avec espoir.

Hum, je ne sais pas, mentit la Serpentard. En attendant, cela te serait benefique d'avoir une relation sentimentale, crois-moi. T'as pas l'air dans ton assiette en ce moment.

Ben tu vois, ca me tente pas d'être recouvert de pancakes et de miel…

Pansy rit et lui donna une petite tape sur l'arriere de sa tête.

Idiot ! dit-elle en reprimant difficilement un baillement.

Au fait, Dorian n'est pas descendu avec toi ?

Euh…Non, j'ai préféré le laisser dormir...Tu sais, avec le voyage et tout cela, il a besoin de repos...

Et moins je le vois, mieux je me porte, pensa t-elle avec un petit sourire sur les levres.

Draco la fixa soudainement d'une façon etrange.

Pansy, tu as les yeux tout rouges. Tu t'es encore drog…

Non ! C'est pas ce que tu crois ! repondit-elle en se forcant à rire. Je suis litteralement crevée, j'ai très mal dormi c'est tout.

Oh !

Le jeune homme lui pinça gentiment la joue comme pour la gourmander.

Petite coquine va ! Vous avez du en faire des choses, Dorian et toi, pour ne pas dormir cette

nuit…Pas étonnant que Dorian ait besoin de repos, continua t-il

Ouais c'est ca…repondit Pansy d'un ton fade en se servant un grand verre de lait.

Hum…mignonne s'exclama Draco sur un ton appreciateur.

Draco la poussa du coude à ce moment-là et Pansy, dont la main était maintenant degoulinante de lait, suivit le regard de son ami qui était posé sur une très jolie Serdaigle assise à la table d'en face. Celle-ci lui fit un petit sourire charmeur et Pansy vit rouge.

Ce n'était pas qu'elle était jalouse mais il fallait que ce soit Hermione qui sorte avec Draco et personne d'autre. Ainsi, Dorian laissera tranquille la Gryffondor, d'autant plus qu'elle semblait drolement l'interesser.

Hum..Draco, ce n'est pas une très bonne idée de sortir avec elle, chuchota t-elle en regardant la jolie Serdaigle avec dedain.

Faudrait savoir ce que tu veux Pansy. Il y a à peine une minute tu voulais pratiquement me marier a une fille et maintenant tu refuses que je tente quelque chose avec elle, lui repondit-il sur un ton assez bas pour eviter qu'on l'entende.

Zut…Il fallait qu'elle trouve vite une excuse.

Hum…Eh bien, en fait elle…Sonia se drogue…Voila…Ce n'est pas le genre de fille a frequenter, tout simplement, repondit-elle en essuyant lentement les traces de lait sur sa main.

Draco fronça les sourcils et la regarda avec un de ses eternels petits sourires en coin qui avaient le don de l'exasperer.

Je te ferai remarquer que tu n'es pas très bien placé pour assurer ce genre de choses, Pan.

Celle-ci roula des yeux et entortilla une meche de cheveux sombre autour de son index.

Oh, moi ce n'est pas pareil…

Cela fit tellement rire Draco qu'il faillit s'etouffer avec un bout de pancake.

Rah c'est pas vrai, il faut que je trouve autre chose ! Oh ca y est !

Non en fait le probleme, c'est qu'elle n'est pas du genre à apprecier la gente masculine…Si tu vois ce que je veux dire…

Draco fronça les sourcils et pencha la tête sur le côté en fixant la jeune Serdaigle.

Euh non…Je ne vois pas ou tu veux en venir..

Je ne vais jamais y arriver, pensa la Serpentard qui commencait a s'enerver pour de bon.

Eh bien…Sonia est lesbienne ! Voilà !

Un grand Ohhh collectif se repandit dans toute la grande salle et c'est la que Pansy s'apercut qu'elle avait parlé un peu trop fort.

La Serdaigle en question se leva d'un bond, fixa mechamment Pansy, les larmes noyant ses beaux yeux bleus.

Comment tu…. ?

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase puisqu'elle eclata en sanglot et quitta la salle en courant sous les regards soit moqueurs soit compatissants des autres eleves.

Franchement Pansy, tu manque vraiment de tact, dit Draco en secouant la tête.

Mais je…je suis désolée…Je n'ai pas fait exprés de parler aussi fort…Je…

La sonnerie stridente annoncant le debut des cours retentit et Pansy en profita pour sortir de la salle sous les insultes des amies de Sonia.

Elle n'eut pas le temps de parcourir quelques metres dans le couloir qu'elle fut brutalement poussé à l'interieur d'une petite salle poussiereuse qui ne comportait qu'un tableau delavé ainsi qu'une table avec une chaise en bois craquelée positionnée juste devant. Pansy ne se souvenait pas être deja entrée dans cette salle.

Alors mon ange, tu étais pressée de me quitter ce matin ? J'ai été étonné de ne pas te retrouver dans le lit à mon reveil. Cela m'a profondement frustré, tu sais ?

'Vraiment pas de chance ! Faut que je tombe sur le premier des abrutis'. Elle se forca a sourire.

Dorian, je ne voulais pas te deranger dans ton sommeil, c'est tout.

Bien que tes intentions semblent honorables…

Il attrappa ses cheveux et la tira vers lui de façon soudaine.

Ne me refais plus jamais ca, c'est compris ? A partir de maintenant tu me suivras partout où j'irai sauf quand je te demanderai de me laisser tranquille…Tu es à moi et à personne d'autre…Compris ?

Pansy se contenta de le fixer et ne lui repondit pas ce qui enerva encore plus Dorian qui ressera sa prise.

Tu es sourde ma puce, ou juste idiote ? Reponds-moi !

Tu me fais mal ! Lache-moi !

Quand tu m'auras obei ! Compris ?

Pansy inspira profondément essayant de se calmer et d'oublier la douleur qui lui vrillait le crane. De toute façon elle n'avait pas le choix, si elle continuait de se rebeller, il ne la laisserait jamais tranquille.

D'accord, dit-elle d'une voix faible.

Dorian sembla hésiter pendant quelques secondes mais finit quand même par sourire de facon victorieuse. Sa main, auparavant brutale, caressa amoureusement les cheveux de Pansy.

Tu as pris ta dose, mon cœur ?

Pansy aquiesca d'un mouvement de la tête. Dorian voulait tout le temps la voir droguée parce que selon lui elle était beaucoup plus faible et 'cooperative' dans cet état là.

Une partie d'elle restait lucide mais une autre partie était totalement ankylosée par la puissance du produit d'autant que Dorian ne rechignait pas devant la qualité de la 'marchandise'.

Elle l'avait deja vue frapper un de ses 'fournisseurs' parce que sa cocaïne n'avais pas assez de saveur à son goût…Si elle ne l'avait pas retenue à temps, il l'aurait certainement tué sous ses coups…

Elle avait peut-être sauvé une vie mais en avait payé le prix fort pour avoir osé s'interposer entre les deux hommes.

Des doigts posés sur ses levres la tirerent brusquement de sa reverie et elle cligna des yeux. Pansy se trouvait appuyée contre la vieille table en bois, Dorian face à elle.

Il lui caressait lentement le visage, laissant ses doigts fins voler sur la peau blanche de la jeune fille. Il se colla contre Pansy et posa ses levres sur la bouche entrouverte de celle-ci qui laissa echapper un soupir de surprise.

Dorian commença à deboutonner le chemisier de la Serpentard lorsque celle-ci, prenant son courage à deux mains, le repoussa loin d'elle. Il la fixa pendant quelques instants, totalement surpris, avant de la rejoindre pour lui infliger une gifle monumentale.

Qu'est-ce qui te prends ? hurla t-il tandis que Pansy, tombée à terre sous le choc, se mettait à pleurer doucement.

Je…On va être en retard…au..au cours de..de potions…

Oh…Mais tu n'aurais pas pu le dire avant petite idiote !

Dé…Désolée…

Dorian se detourna et sortit de la salle sans ajouter un mot, laissant Pansy agenouillée sur le sol, son visage devoré par les larmes.


End file.
